Sweetest Taboo
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: "...you look even better in nothing but just this." Seth said softly, he draped the scarf around Chris's neck and shoulders...watched as the material seemed to caress the tan skin beneath. "I've never been jealous of anything, until now."
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, so I'm not a huge fan of tonight's script?" Seth said softly, his voice light with a questioning lilt.

"It's just a script." Chris said absently, he wanted to ignore the nervous fluttering of his stomach as he watched Seth pace.

"Well, I still don't like it." Seth said sharply, he watched as Chris let out a sigh, his stress showing in his blue eyes. "You know why, Chris."

"I know but it's just a script, nothing more Seth." Chris looked at Seth in the mirror, a small smile quirking his lips.

"Whether it's real or not, I don't fucking like it! You know I don't like having to talk to you like that!" Seth moved over to where Chris was sitting, his agitation clear in his dark brown eyes. "It doesn't really make me feel good and I damn sure know it doesn't make you feel good."

"Either way, it's still just a script, we can't afford to let our personal feelings get involved in this Seth, you know that." Chris tried not to let the truth show. He knew if he did, Seth would go out on stage tonight and do something completely off script. Looking at the glass, watching the man behind him, Chris grinned. "At, uh, at least it's not true?" He knew he should trust Seth by now but their lives were crazy. They could have a relationship off screen but on screen they had to be enemies and it was beginning to take its toll on them.

"None of that shit is true Chris, _none of it_." Seth moved to sit behind him, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist. "See, this is what I'm talking about. They do these scripts and don't think about how it affects people." Seth pressed a gentle kiss against Chris' neck, smiling at his soft hitch of breath. "We have..." Seth's lips moved lazily against Chris' neck, chuckling soft at his shivering response.

"N-no time for this, Seth." Chris stammered breathlessly. He glanced up at the clock, trying to determine if they could or... "Seth, we really don't..." Chris broke off with a soft gasp, shifting his position against Seth. "Y-you're going to make me late."

Seth grinned, "They won't start without you and we have 45 minutes before you have to be on stage." Seth licked a strip across Chris's neck, biting down on the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "We have time Chris, besides you're wound as tight as a fucking spring." He slid a hand across Chris's stomach, taking a deep breath at the way the muscles twitched beneath his hand. "Relax sweetheart, it's just like you said..."

"It's a script but Seth..." Chris started then stopped, biting his bottom lip. "W-what if..."

"It isn't, don't think it is, ok? Focus on tonight. When we leave here..." Seth stopped, pausing at the sound of footsteps in the hall. When Chris stiffened against him, he slowly pulled away. "You know, eventually you're going to have to tell him about us."

Chris frowned, "I will, just...just not right now."

Seth bit back a harsh sound, moving to stand up. He paused at the hand on his wrist, looking down at Chris with a sad expression. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go get ready, you talk to him."

Chris held on tightly to Seth's wrist. He knew Seth was right, knew that he was going to have to tell his best friend about them. He just wasn't sure when or how. "I'll see you in a few?"

Seth looked away from Chris, pulling gently on his arm. "Yeah, I'll see you in a few."

Chris watched as Seth turned away from him. He wanted to tell him to stay, to come back and they would tell Kevin together but he didn't. He couldn't, not when he already knew how Kevin would react. Kevin was a cool guy, his best friend but Kevin and Seth never really saw eye to eye, on or off camera. Taking a deep breath, Chris looked at his reflection in the mirror, the face starring back at him was one he didn't recognize. Glancing over at the silver clipboard, Chris frowned. Seth was supposed to have taken it with him, what was he going to do if he couldn't find it? His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Chris responded automatically. He looked up to see Seth standing in the doorway. Turning, he frowned at the brunette's hesitation. "Seth?"

"I, uh, I forgot something." He looked at Chris, watched as his expression went from confused to understanding.

"The clipboard or uh, _The List_ as it's called." Chris reached for the silver board and was stopped mid motion by the sound of the door's lock.

"No, I forgot why I had originally come by." Seth looked Chris over from head to toe. "I need to give you a reason to be mad at me tonight."

Chris stiffened, standing up slowly from the bench, he turned to face Seth fully. "What, uh, w-what are you talking about?" He could feel his face heating as his pants tightened. Chris watched as Seth took off his shirt, unconsciously licking his lips in anticipation. "Seth, we, uh, w-we _really_ don't..." Chris started breathlessly.

"We do, honey, trust me we do." Seth grinned. He moved towards Chris, his smile turning predatory as Chris moved back. "If I don't you won't be upset."

"There are other ways asshole." Chris watched as Seth's grin widened. "Seth, don't do this."

"I'll finish it after the show, you know I will. We have plans tonight, remember?" Seth watched until Chris' back was pressed against the wall. "Besides, you know you want me to, you love it." Seth's gaze moved over the blond in front of him. He could feel a swell of appreciation and lust roll over him. "You look good in those pants." His smile softened at Chris's look of pleasure. Reaching for the scarf on the chair next to him, Seth ran his hands over the material. "Still, you look even better in nothing but just this." Seth said softly, he draped the scarf around Chris's neck and shoulders. He watched as the material seemed to caress the tan skin beneath. "I've never been jealous of anything, until now." His head snapped up at the small sound from Chris, taking in the flushed face, wide, dilated blue eyes, and parted lips. Seth held his breath as a flash of pink slid across Chris' bottom lip and he groaned. "You're gonna be mad at me for now but I swear I'll make it up to you tonight." He kissed Chris, a bruising press of their lips as he moved to press against Chris fully. Pulling back, Seth took a deep breath, "Don't be to mad at me honey, ok?"

"Then don't do..." Chris bit back a moan as Seth's hand found it's way across his stomach and down. His fingers teasing with the waist band of Chris's pants. "A-asshole." Chris panted, trying to keep his focus on the show but failing. Seth felt to good pressed against him, the earlier echos of disquiet fading as he struggled not to give in. "I-if you do this..." Chris swallowed when he felt Seth's hand move lower. "You will owe me." He shivered at the soft sound of a zipper sliding down, biting his bottom lip in anticipation of what Seth would do next.

"I'll owe you, damnit, christ Chris, I'll fucking owe you tomorrow because tonight is our anniversary and right now we have a show and you're supposed to be mad not fucking talking so fucking much." Seth said in fond exasperation.

"You're trying to fuck me in..." Chris glanced over at the clock then back at Seth. "In ten minutes, which by the way is _fucking impossible_ when dealing with you!" Chris glared at Seth, the earlier feelings of need and pleasure began to fade into anger and confusion. "You know I talk during sex, said it wasn..." He was cut off by a hard kiss, moaning in frustrated need. Jerking back, Chris tried to glare at Seth. "Just, what the fuck Seth!"

"You're being difficult, sparkle pants." Seth whispered against his lips. He slid his hand beneath Chris' waistband, using gentle fingers to tease the skin hidden from view. "Let me help you relax."

Chris shivered as his eyes drifted closed. He knew he should stop Seth, remind him again they didn't have the time but the will fled once a large, warm hand wrapped around him. "Y-you promise?"

Seth leaned forward, grinding against Chris slowly. "I promise, it's been two weeks, I have no plans other than spending tonight with you." Seth smiled at the look filling Chris' eyes. Hating himself for what he was about to do, he took a deep breath then glanced at the clock. Seven minutes...five minutes before they came to que Chris. "Two weeks and I've missed you." Seth stroked Chris, holding him in a loose circle. "Tell me you haven't missed me, tell me to stop and I will."

Chris shivered, he hated when Seth went slow, especially before a show and he wanted to talk, _now_? "Yes, fuck, Seth hurry up, please." Chris tried to move his hips but was stopped by the feel of Seth pressed against him. He knew he'd been warned but was hoping Seth had been joking. Groaning in frustration, Chris looked at the man pressing him against the wall. "You're seriously goi..." Chris broke off with a gasp as Seth tightened his hand around him, his pace still tortuously slow. Clenching his jaw against the hot flood of need, Chris tried to glare at the grinning brunette. "Bastard, that's not...that's, Seth...listen to me...fuck, you asshole!" Chris tried to pull away, only to grab onto the arm around him, his head falling forward as he thrust his hips back up. He looked down at the large hand wrapped around him, his blood thickening as he watched Seth's hand move. Swallowing back a moan, Chris lifted his head, hazy gaze locking with the passion glazed one watching him. "I've missed you, too." He watched as Seth grinned in lazy pleasure, a warm heat spread through out his chest and he returned the grin.

"Then don't be mad at me." Seth moved forward, pressing Chris fully against the wall. He looked back at the clock and held back a sigh. "They'll be here to que you for the stage, you need to be able to walk sweetheart."

"They will wait." Chris groaned, pulling Seth closer. "It's been two weeks and..."

"And we have to work tonight." Seth moaned. He didn't want to deny Chris, not this, especially when it's been so long for them both. He could feel the small signs of Chris giving in, watched as the blue eyes widened, his kiss swollen lips parted on a sigh and Seth leaned forward to catch it. "We will both have to wait until after..."

Chris groaned in angry frustration. Tonight was already moving much to slow for his liking. "Fuck, fine!" Chris gritted out, he tried to hold in the whine that rose in his throat as Seth's hand stopped moving. Taking a deep breath, Chris groaned as Seth kissed him. He moved his hips forward, pulling Seth closer as he thrust up once...twice...

 _"_ _Mr. Jericho? You have two minutes before you're needed on stage."_

Chris bit back a moan, his angry, passion glazed eyes glared at the door. Pushing back the first response, Chris looked back at Seth and paused. Blinking, he stiffened as Seth slowly stepped back, face flushed, eyes filled with his lust. "Fine! I'm on my fucking way!" Chris heard the slight tremble in his voice, his gaze still held by Seth's. He watched as Seth moved closer, his hands reaching for his pants. "Seth..."

"I know honey, I'll see you in the arena." Seth zipped Chris's pants back up, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Looking up into the bright blue gaze, Seth gave him a sad smile. "At least once we leave here I'll be able to change that look on your face." Seth could see the others struggle to regain some type of control in such a limited time. He watched as Chris' eyes filled with moisture. "Don't baby, you know why I..."

"I know, christ, _I know_ , doesn't mean I'm not pissed and needing to fucking come!" Chris said angrily. His voice breaking as he felt Seth pressed against his hip. "Seth, they could..."

"Your fans, sweetheart, you love them to much to make them wait." Seth leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together he sighed. "I'll see you in the arena." Giving Chris a gentle kiss, he pulled back, not missing the broken expression in front of him. He could see the questions in the clear blue eyes, knew Chris was wondering, again, if this was just part of the act or real. "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

Chris nodded, remaining silent as he watched Seth reach for the clipboard. "Seth?"

"You're gorgeous Chris, you don't need me to confirm that." Seth gave him a small smile, aware of how he must look as well. He wanted to finish what he'd started, more than anything but Chris had been right when he said they didn't have the time. "Come on Jericho, time to get on with the show."

Chris took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. He started when a loud knock sounded on the door. "What now?!" He shouted in irritation.

 _"_ _They're calling for your music, Mr. Jericho."_

Chris glared at the door. "I'm on my way, stupid idiot!" He watched as Seth chuckled, holding the clipboard loosely by his side. "If you ever do this again, I swear I'll kick your ass."

Seth's grin widened as Chris put his vest on and adjusted his scarf. "I'll let you because I'm in about as much pain as you are." Seth's dark gaze moved over Chris, taking in the flushed skin, skin tight pants, and angry, wrecked expression on his face. "Now, go out there and give them the gift of Jericho."

Chris watched as Seth left the room, closing his eyes with a tired sigh, he brushed his vest down and headed towards the door. "Let's go out here and give everyone the gift of Jericho." He whispered softly. Opening the door, Chris glanced at his expression in the mirror and frowned. Seth was going to owe him far more than usual for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth glared at the monitor in front of him, watching as Kevin and Chris got into another argument. His gaze narrowed as Kevin yelled in Chris' face, a frown curving his lips down.

"Careful Rollins, you're jealousy is beginning to show."

Seth turned to see who was standing next to him. "Reigns, what the fuck do you want?" Seth rolled his eyes, voice filled with exasperation.

"You know, Dean and I have your back still if he's giving you two shit." Roman glanced over at the man next to him.

"He still doesn't know and Chris is scared to tell him." Seth said in irritation. Shaking his head he looked up at Roman. "Tell Dean I said thanks though, both of you." Turning away from Roman, Seth paused. "Hey Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe later we, uh, the three of us could grab a drink? You know, go down and check out the bar before Dean has to leave?" Seth watched as his friend thought about the offer.

"Yeah, sure, I'll call him and let him know." Roman gave him a small smile.

Seth nodded, "Good, I'll see you later then." He walked away, missing the blond man watching him and Roman from behind a pile of equipment. Sighing, Seth headed towards the arena. He was in a triple threat match with Chris and Kevin and he needed to be focused. He hated doing these things because the potential of getting hurt was higher for them both.

Heading to the locker room, Seth ignored the conversation around him. He didn't want to hear about the plans of his co-workers, not that he didn't care, just that he had his own plans later on tonight. Standing in front of his locker, he looked up in surprise when his phone beeped with a message. Looking around, he picked it up and read the sender's name.

 _I'll tell him tonight, after the match, I swear, just...don't be late?_

 _Please...I'll make it up to you..._

Seth frowned in concern, the tone of the message sending a flutter of worry through his stomach. Rereading the message, he sent back a response then set his phone down. Sighing, he tried to figure out what prompted the message. Glancing over at his cell, Seth wondered if maybe he was beginning to get to serious about Chris? He wanted more than secret hook ups after shows, had grown tired of having to wait until he was called to get any time with him. Running a hand through his hair, he stood up and looked around. He was already wishing the night was over so he could just leave and go relax. Taking a deep breath, he left the locker room and headed down towards the center of the arena. He could feel his adrenaline pumping as he walked through the halls. This match was his final with Kevin before Hell In A Cell and he hoped he could get through this with as little injury as possible.

He passed New Day and grinned as they waved him on, the trio laughing as they wished him luck. He thanked them with a wave, turning his thoughts to the upcoming fight. He could hear his theme music playing and smiled, no matter what happened, it was going to be a great night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris left the arena, sore, beaten, and battered as he headed back to his dressing room. He wasn't aware that Kevin wasn't behind him until he heard a group of angry shouts from a few of the other wrestlers. Turning to look at the closest monitor, he stiffened as he saw Kevin being pulled off of Seth. Turning to head back to the ring, he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here, Chris, you'll only make him lose focus and he needs that right now."

Chris turned, an angry retort on his lips until he looked up to see Mick Foley behind him. "I'm going back to help, Foley, I'm not leaving him out there al..."

"But you'll leave your boyfriend alone?"

Chris stiffened, leaning to look behind Foley, he spotted both Reigns and Ambrose. "Stupid idiot if I had known Seth was being attacked I would have stopped Kevin! Why would I leave him out there alone like that?!"

"Probably because Owens has left _you_ out there like that? You thought Seth was going to be able to handle it on his own that's why?!" Dean took an angry step forward, his blue gaze hot with his anger.

"Calm down Dean, Kevin went back on his own and Chris _was_ referring to Seth. You're not a very good actor when it comes to hiding your feelings for him, Jericho." Foley gave him a small smile at the look of surprise he received. "I'm the only one who's noticed so far. Stephanie has been busy with getting other things ready."

"I have to go back out there, I have to help Seth." Chris turned away from the trio. He could feel his stomach churning as he glanced over at a monitor, watching as Kevin brought Seth down in a power bomb, his neck, shoulders, and back hitting the edge of the ring. Chris jerked from the impact, watching as Seth went down, limp and unmoving. He jerked away from the grip on his shoulder and took off back the way he'd come.

"He's going to get them both hurt if he doesn't make this shit right with Seth." Dean muttered.

"You're right but Seth asked us to trust him on this. Until he says otherwise, you know our hands are tied." Roman said softly. He'd seen the look on Chris' face, the fear that had filled his eyes when Seth had gone down. "Let's go, we have plans to meet him later. Hopefully he isn't to badly hurt from all of this."

"None of that was scripted, Owens went to far with this one." Mick said softly. He turned at the soft, disgusted sound from Dean. "I know, I know, dirty pool and all that. He laid a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "You guys have a flight to catch and I'm pretty sure Seth won't be alone tonight."

"Naw, we'll be here to make sure nothing else happens to him. I don't trust Owens and I'm beginning not to trust Jericho, too." Dean was rubbing his hands together in agitation. "I mean, if this is how Owens reacts on script, off script he's a danger to Seth and we ain't having that."

Roman chuckled as he laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "Calm down killer, let's just go check on Seth then head out for that drink."

"That sounds good, you two go do that while I go talk to Owens." Mick nodded, he gave Roman a short nod and turned to Dean. "You're on Smackdown Live, don't fuck up your shit going off half cocked."

"Yes _dad_." Dean rolled his eyes but gave Mick a short hug. "I'll call you when I get in." He said softly, he knew his old man would worry and he had enough on his plate without him acting an ass.

"Thanks, now get out of here I have a show to run." Foley pushed Dean away after returning the hug, grinning up at his son. He walked away, his thoughts on Seth and Kevin and how best to fix the current situation.

By the time Chris made it to Seth's locker room, he'd replayed every scenario possible in his mind. He was going to let Kevin have it, his anger at what happened making him speak harsher than intended when he entered Seth's room. "Is he going to be ok?"

"What are you doing here Jericho? Haven't you and ya' lil fuck boy done enough damage for one night?"

Chris glared at Dean, aware that he was angry at his friend being injured. "Don't start with me Ambrose, I came to check on Seth not to argue with you, meat head."

"Don't start with y..." Dean started angrily but was cut off by Seth's voice.

"You guys calm the fuck down. You're making shit worse." Seth could hear the angry breaths from his friend and sighed. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up to see the fear and worry in Chris' eyes. "Hey, hey, what is it?" He struggled to sit up, groaning as his shoulders and neck protested his movements. He glanced over at Dean and Roman, a frown curving his lips down. "Look, Dean..."

"I know alright, I know what we agreed on but this shit ain't right Seth." Dean glared at Chris not bothering to hide his dislike. "Him letting his little _friend_ beat the shit out of you just ain't sittin' right with me."

"I didn't _let_ Kevin do shit, none of that was even in the script!" Chris shouted at Dean. "I was already backstage when I realized Kevin wasn't behind me! You, Reigns, and Foley were right there when we saw what Kevin did!" Chris glanced over at Seth, giving him a quick once over before turning back to Dean. "Look Ambrose, you don't have to like me but for right now could we at least focus on Seth?"

"You didn't answer me Chris." Seth ignored Dean's angry huff as Chris finally turned away. He could see the strain in his features, the worry in his eyes made them brighter than usual. "What's wro..." He was cut off by an angry voice in the hallway. Laying back on the small cot, Seth closed his eyes with a tired sigh. "Looks like Kevin's looking for you."

"He can fucking wait, I'm trying to make sure everything's ok with you." Chris kept his gaze on Seth, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. "Seth..."

"I know you didn't know, I saw you leave." Seth said softly. He turned to look at Chris. "We still celebrating tonight or..."

"Celebrating." Chris said immediately. "After, ummm, after you get checked by the doctors'."

"No, I'm going to the hotel then the airport in the morning." Seth squinted over at Chris, could see his anger starting to burn.

"Seth, you were just power bombed off the apron of the fucking ring. You're going to the damn doctor or you will be stuck on the couch tonight!" Chris said through gritted teeth. He ignored the chocked off sound from Roman and Dean, his eyes narrowing on Seth.

"You wouldn't do that, it's our anniversary honey." Seth raised up on his left side. Holding in a groan of pain as he looked up at Chris. "You're serious." Seth scanned Chris' face, seeing the worry creasing his brow. "I'll go as long as I get to have at least a couple of drinks with the boys."

Chris nodded, watching as Seth slowly moved to a seated position. He fought back the urge to go and help, watching as Dean helped him get comfortable. "Fine, just...I'll see you when you get in?"

Seth gave Chris a small smile. "About an hour, Dean has a plane to catch and we have one in the morning." He watched the indecision cross Chris' face and grinned. "They will make sure I get there in one piece, stop worrying so much, ok?"

Chris sighed, looking between Dean and Roman he felt his shoulders drop. "Fine, I'll go deal with Owens and his fucking bullshit. You make sure you're at the hotel or..."

"You'll come looking for me?" Seth grinned as Dean rolled his eyes and Roman chuckled. "You're gonna spank me when I get in?" He watched as Chris flushed, his gaze dropping down to the floor to hide his reaction.

Glancing at Roman and Dean, Chris tried to fight back a smile. "I just might if you give me a reason to." He held back his laughter at the surprised looks from the others.

"Well damn, who would have thought ya' had it in ya' Jericho? Never thought you could be so fucking sassy." Dean said with a slight grin.

"Oh, you don't know the half of..." Seth started but was cut off when the door to his room burst open and Kevin Owens walked in.

"Well fuck, Chris, I've been looking for you everywhere! What the fuck happened to you, you just disappeared on me!"

"Well usually when a match is over we leave. I mean that's how we've _been_ doing it." Chris stated in a tight voice. He looked over at Kevin and frowned. "What are you doing here anyway, thought you would have headed back to the hotel."

"I was looking for my best friend. Imagine my surprise when I'm told he's fucking hanging out with Rollins." Kevin said in a bland voice. He looked around the room, his expression darkening with displeasure.

"Yeah, well this is where you'll find me when Seth gets hurt." Chris said in a matter of fact tone. He held the dark gaze in front of him, pushed down the nervous fluttering of his stomach as he waited for Kevin to respond.

"Just what in the hell does that mean?!" Kevin looked around in confusion. "Rollins gets hurt on a regular basis, why _now_ all of a sudden are you checking on him?! Especially when you should be checking on me, your _best friend_ , the Universal Cham..."

"Shut the fuck up, Owens. Nobody here cares about your little title or angry, childish rant. If that's what the fuck your ass is here to do then get the fuck out!"

Kevin turned on Dean, his eyes narrowed in anger at being spoken to in such a way. "You know what, _Ambrose_ , your opinion doesn't even matter! You're not even on the rooster for RAW so why the fuck are you even here?!" Kevin took a step towards Dean but was stopped by a soft voice.

"He would be here because of his friends and because of me, Kevin."

Kevin turned to see Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper standing in the doorway. Frowning he looked over at Chris, who's gaze was focused on Seth. "Just what the fuck is going on here?"

"Seth and I have been dating for awhile now. It only makes sense I check on my boyfriend _before_ we leave the arena." Chris turned to glare defiantly at Kevin. "Especially since he and my _best friend_ don't exactly get along!" Chris could feel the slight fluttering in his stomach, could hear the silence as everyone took in what he said.

"Well damn, I never thought you'd come out and tell him." Dean said with a grin.

"Told you he was full of surprises." Seth tried to push up off of the bed but was stopped by the pain racing across his shoulders and down his back. He groaned as he was pushed back down by a rough shove from Dean. Glaring up at his friend, Seth looked over at Chris and paused. He motioned for him to come closer, aware that he might refuse due to Kevin being in the room. To his surprise, however, Chris followed the request, moving towards the small cot and sitting down on the edge. "At least, he's always managed to surprise me." Seth said softly, watching as Chris turned a light pink. "You need to go change sweetheart, won't do for you to leave here still in your wrestling gear."

"It can wait a little longer." Chris scanned Seth's face with worried eyes. "You're going to have some bruises." He whispered softly, reaching over to brush gentle fingers across Seth's shoulders.

"Well, I'll let you be my doctor tonight, if you..."

"Wait a fucking minute! Are you really sitting here telling me that you and Rollins are..." Kevin glared at Chris.

"He and I have been dating for seven months, no I didn't tell you because you're a huge hypocrite and because again you don't like Seth." Chris kept his voice as calm as possible but Kevin was beginning to piss him off. He looked at Seth and sighed. "Don't be late, ok?"

"Never, now get out of here so these meat heads can help me get dressed." Seth groaned as he leaned forward, he wanted a kiss more than anything else and was grateful Chris didn't deny his silent request.

"It would seem, Kevin, that you are the odd man out here."

Kevin turned to glare at Bray, the words dying in is mouth when he came face to face with Luke instead. "You guys think you're just so fucking tough. This is the Kevin Owens show in case you don..."

"Yeah, yeah, in case we didn't know or don't remember. You tell us every chance you get. Could you please just shut up about it, at least for five damn minutes?" Roman stood with his arms folded across his chest, daring Kevin to open his mouth again.

"Let me tell you something, Reigns..." Kevin took a step towards Roman but was stopped by an angry sound from Dean.

"Get the fuck out Kevin, we'll send Chris once he and Seth are through talking. Until then..." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I'll wait for _Chris_ to tell me to leave. You have no power here, Ambrose, especially not over the RAW Universal Champion." Kevin adjusted his belt as he faced Dean and Roman. He was ready for a fight with anyone in the room, especially Seth and his little buddies.

"Kev, you're my best friend and I'm grateful for that but right now I need to make sure Seth is alright." Chris looked over at Kevin. "Wait for me outside, ok? I'll be there in five minutes."

"Are you...did you seriously just ask _me_ , Kevin Owens, the RAW..."

"Shut the fuck up, Owens! Nobody cares about your bleeding heart belt! If you don't get out of here, we will make sure you are carried out, doesn't matter to me because personally I'd rather beat your ass with that title belt than let you walk away." Dean glared at Kevin, when the other refused to move he took a step forward.

"Allow me, little lamb, you worry about your friend for now Luke and I will take care of this." Bray placed a calming hand on Dean's arm, watched as he took a deep breath then stepped back.

Dean looked between Bray and Luke, a frown curving his lips down. "Bray don't..." Dean started but was cut off by an angry sound from Kevin.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? You're trying to threaten _me_ , Kevin Owens?!" Kevin stepped between Bray and Dean, his eyes flashing with his anger. "You two ass clowns come to _my show_ and try to..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! For fuck's sake Kevin shut the fuck up!" Chris yelled. He stood up and turned towards the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Shaking his head Chris looked back at Seth, he gave him a small nod then headed towards the door. He didn't look back to see if Kevin followed he simply left the room and stood in the hall trying to catch his breath,

"What the fuck was all that about Chris?! I thought we talked about..." Kevin started angrily. He'd followed Chris out into the hall after giving everyone a look. He'd glared at Rollins until he started laughing then had to lay back down due to his pain.

"Not about this, Kev. You wouldn't understand how I feel about him." Chris glanced back at Seth's door with longing. He wanted to go back in and check on him but knew he couldn't. Not with Kevin's anger so close to exploding. He walked away from Seth's room, a small smile curving his lips as he heard Seth yelling at Dean.

 _"_ _Asshole, I could have sworn I asked you to not say anything!"_

 _"_ _I didn't start that shit, Owens did so don't yell at me because ya' boyfriend had to go change the baby champs shitty diaper."_

Chris tried to hold in his chuckle as he and Kevin walked in silence. He ignored the glares of the people they passed, most of them didn't know about his and Seth's relationship. Letting out a rough sigh, Chris ran a hand through his hair, relieved when they reached his locker room. Opening the door, Chris looked around, his mind going back to when he had last been here.

"How long have you and Rollins been fucking because I swear I probably could have handled it better if I had known sooner."

Chris turned to look at Kevin, his temper reaching its breaking point. "We are not _fucking_ we are in an actual relationship. That's what I mean by him being my boyfriend, Kev." Chris moved towards his locker, getting his things together to shower, change, and head to the hotel. "And I told you, we've been seeing each other for the past seven months." He wasn't in the mood to deal with Kevin's sexuality crisis right now, he needed to go check on Seth. He needed...

"Well, I guess you could do worse than Rollins. It's not like he's a complete idiot like Reigns or Ambrose." Kevin said thoughtfully. "He makes you laugh, doesn't he?"

Chris paused in front of the mirror, looking at his and Kevin's reflection. "Yeah, he makes me laugh." He watched Kevin nod, a slow, thoughtful motion. "He's not as bad as you think Kev, Seth's a lot smarter than most people give him credit for." Chris watched Kevin pace, if he wasn't careful, Kevin would figure out...

"You really like him, don't you?" Kevin watched as Chris struggled with his answer. "I mean, now that I really look at you, it's all over you and him, if I think about it. Him always wanting to pedigree you and you not really resisting."

"That's the script not us." Chris could feel his face heating, he knew Seth did his move on purpose, made sure that he was able to get at least one in on him.

"Yeah but it's not in the script to grab your ass each and every time." Kevin grinned as Chris turned red. "Thought I didn't notice? He liked it to damn much to keep doing it each and every time." Kevin said with a light chuckle.

Chris held back a groan of frustration. "He does it on purpose, to see if he can get away with it."

"You know, you could have told me, I wouldn't have been such a dick to him." Kevin said softly. "I mean if I had known just how important he was to you I would have gone a little easier on him."

"Liar, you enjoy the fighting." Chris grinned as he headed towards the shower. He turned back to Kevin, a frown curving his lips down. "You're really not mad about Seth?"

"Naw, as long as he keeps my best friend happy that's all that matters." He grinned at Chris. "Hurry up, I'm hungry and you have plans later."

Chris grinned as he turned back towards the shower. "Yeah, I've got plans tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth knocked on the door as gently as possible. His head swam from the shots he'd had with Roman and Dean and he was pretty sure the knock was louder than expected. Blinking, Seth searched his pocket for his phone, wondering if maybe his friends left him at the wrong room. He opened his phone and searched his messages. "Chris said..." He looked down in his hand, noticing the white key card Roman had given him.

 _"_ _The front desk said this is for your room. Don't lose it Seth, I'm going to make sure Dean gets to the airport in one piece."_

 _"_ _Yeah, ok, Chris is waiting for me so I'll see you guys later."_

Seth grinned as he'd watched his friends leave then forgotten about the small card. Sliding it into the reader, he let out a soft sigh as the lock clicked. Turning the handle, Seth pushed the door open and walked into the softly lit room. "Chris?" Looking around, Seth waited for his eyes to adjust. He glanced into the bathroom as he passed, thinking Chris might still be in the tub soaking. It wasn't until he heard his name did he look towards the bed.

"You're late." Chris said with a smile from his position against the headboard.

"Not that late and you're tied to the bed." Seth said with a wide grin. "Who the fuck helped you with this and I swear if they saw you naked I'll kill 'em."

Chris grinned, despite his face being hot with nerves. "Kevin helped and I kept the robe on as you can see."

"Christ, you look so damn good." Seth reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off. This wasn't what he had been expecting to do to celebrate but it was close enough. "How long have you been waiting?"

Chris glanced over at the clock then back up at Seth. "About twenty minutes." He could feel himself hardening under Seth's hot look. "I take it you like?" Shifting his hips slightly, Chris couldn't help the smile that curved his lips at Seth's soft groan.

Seth licked his lips, his eyes moving over the half naked man in front of him. "How tight are the scarves?" He had to force himself to stand still. He wanted to strip and climb onto the bed, to just take Chris like this until he begged to come or to stop. He watched as Chris' robe fell open, showing off the tanned skin beneath. "You, uh, y-you sure this is what you want to do tonight?"

Chris laughed softly, watching as Seth swayed on his feet. "Well, if you're drunk..."

"I'm not drunk, seriously, because if I were drunk I would _not_ be standing here with my dick hard waiting for you to tell me if I can have sex with you for our anniversary or not." Seth couldn't decide where to look. He watched as Chris' blush covered him in a beautiful rose color. "Please tell me I can..."

"Hurry the fuck up Rollins, I've been hard since you started this shit earlier today." Chris grinned as Seth struggled to get out of his pants. He watched as strong, tan legs were revealed, let out a needy groan when his eyes sought out and found Seth's erection. "Seth, seriously, I'm dying here."

Seth grinned as he climbed on to the bed and over to Chris. "You didn't tell me how tight the ropes are." Seth looked Chris over, his smile widening in appreciation.

"Well, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon if that's what you mean." Chris sucked in a quick breath as Seth moved between his legs. He tried to hold back the shiver that raced through him, to remain still when strong, tan, hands pushed his robe up and open. "Seth..." Chris started breathlessly.

Seth was trying to focus, his thoughts having scattered at finding Chris tied to the bed with his scarves and dressed in nothing but a robe. "Do you know just how fucking good you look?" He pushed the robe open, watching as pale skin was revealed to his eyes. Leaning down, Seth picked up one of Chris' legs, starting at the ankle he pressed a gentle kiss on the sensitive part of his instep. "I didn't expect this for our anniversary, honey. It's almost as if you've been reading my thoughts."

Chris let out a breathless laugh. "You said that already and it's not as if you haven't been talking about it."

"Yeah, well, ok then let me get down to business." Seth grinned. "I owe you for earlier tonight." He pressed a kiss against Chris' calf, biting the muscle until he heard a soft gasp. "You shouldn't like that so much."

"I shouldn't but I do so stop being an ass, Seth. Hurry..." Chris groaned as a hand was wrapped around him, gripping tightly at the base. He thrust up, his head falling back as pleasure shot through him. He'd been waiting all night, half hard since Seth started his teasing earlier. "Don't be an assh-h oh fuck, oh fuck yes Seth." Chris groaned. He lifted his head and looked down to see Seth's head disappearing between his legs. His warm, wet mouth closed over his cock and all Chris could do was whine in needy desperation. "Please, Seth, I-I need..."

Seth pulled back with a lewd pop, watching as Chris' head dropped back with a harsh groan. "I know what you need, don't rush me or I'll make you wait." Seth leaned forward and gave Chris a long, slow kiss. "You know I want to make this good for you."

Chris nodded as he thrust up into Seth's hand, he moaned as the hold tightened. "Seth, come on, please." Chris gasped. He had been teetering on the edge all evening and Seth's teasing was making it worse.

"You're not going to last, are you?" Seth watched as Chris' hips made small abortive thrusts up. He leaned forward, licking his lips in anticipation, Seth moved over Chris' cock. Taking the swollen member down in one try, he tried not to choke when he felt the tip touch the back of his throat. Moaning, Seth, watched as Chris gasped and thrust up hard. He grinned around the cock in his mouth then proceeded to take Chris apart. Holding his hips down, Seth sucked hard, hallowing his cheeks as he set a fast pace. One designed to get Chris off the fastest way possible. He rubbed Chris' hips in encouragement, stroking his thighs as they tensed in anticipation. Seth groaned as he watched the blond man falling apart. His head thrown back in pleasure, eyes wide, glazed, and unfocused. He felt a rush of pride at being able to do this to the Greatest One of All Time. To be able to break him down then put him back together was a heady sensation, one Seth enjoyed to the fullest. Pulling back, he grinned at Chris' high pitched whine. "You already know not like this."

"Seth...don't..." Chris tried to focus his gaze as he thrust up in small, jerky movements. "You know I need to...t-to, oh god, oh god please..." Chris pressed his hips down, groaning harshly at the two fingers pressed against his hole. As much as he wanted to come, he wanted Seth inside him when it happened. Spreading his legs wider, Chris panted as he felt one, then two fingers slide in him, thankful for his earlier preparation.

"Owens better not have been here when you did _this_." Seth groaned as the first two fingers slid in with ease. "I swear, Chris, if he was here..."

"He wasn't, he wasn't I-I was...oh god, Seth..." Chris pressed down, groaning as Seth's fingers moved in and out slowly. Shaking with the effort to focus, he looked up into dark eyes blown wide with lust. "In the shower, me, alone." Chris said softly. His jaw clenched and his vision blurred when he felt Seth brush his prostate. He tried to hold in the embarrassing sound that rose up in his throat but failed. Looking up into the face of the man above him, Chris watched as Seth's eyes drifted down. His dark gaze focusing on what he was doing.

"I thought about you all night. Those sounds you were making before the show? God Chris, I swear we would have been late." Seth whispered absently. He knew that here, between them he could just be himself. No acting or pretending, just them and how they really were. He moved closer, needing to feel the hot, tight hole wrapped around his fingers, squeezing his cock. He wanted to be so far inside Chris tonight that he never wanted to leave. Seth wanted...

"Seth?"

He blinked at the breathless voice, his heavy gaze lifting to the blue one watching him. "I'm ok, honey, just trying not to go to fast." He gave Chris a soft smile, despite everything, this man deserved more than a simple fuck and tonight he was going to show it. Easing another finger inside of Chris, Seth growled low at the soft keen that filled the room. He stretched the tight flesh, twisting and turning his fingers as he eased them in and out. "God, look at you, just so fucking greedy tonight, aren't you?"

Chris couldn't help writhing on the bed. He wanted more, wanted to feel Seth inside of him, thrusting against him, into him. "Seth, hurry up, I-I don't care about going slow right now." He whined high in his throat when Seth removed his fingers. The whine turned into a groan of relief as he felt Seth push into him. "Seth..."

"That's it honey, look at you, tied up and taking it so well." Seth moved slowly, aware that Chris was already close. He pressed into Chris, watching as the tight ring slowly relaxed, stretching as he pushed in deeper. He didn't hold back the groan that filled his chest, he couldn't with Chris' hole massaging him. Pulling back slowly, Seth thrust forward, relishing in the short, sharp breath from his partner.

Chris felt his eyes drift close as Seth moved. This is what he needed, what he'd been waiting on all night. He gripped the scarves, trying to keep himself grounded. His hips moved with Seth's, following the slow, steady thrusts, until Seth brushed against his prostate. Chris gasped, his back arching with pleasure when the action was repeated. He could feel his toes curling in the sheets as Seth thrust harder. Panting, he shifted down on the bed, using one of his legs to pull Seth closer. The scarves tightened around his wrists but he ignored the pain, groaning as Seth's strokes became shorter. His breathing changed as he struggled to hold back the hot flood of his orgasm.

Seth watched as Chris started to fall apart, the wait having taken its toll on him. "That's it honey, let it go." Seth thrust forward in short, hard movements, his hands gripping Chris' hips tightly. He knew when he'd hit the right spot when Chris arched up from the bed. Repeating the action, Seth groaned, pleasure racing along his nerves. Holding Chris tighter, Seth leaned further over him, reaching for the scarves. "You need your hands, sweetheart." He massaged the angry red marks, sliding his hands up and linking their fingers together. Seth groaned against Chris' neck, pressing sloppy kisses against the hot skin. "You feel so fucking good, god I couldn't stop thinking about doing this all night." Seth's hips picked up speed as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist.

"From the way you kept grabbing my ass..." Chris panted. "I couldn't tell." He gasped the last part, his leg pulling Seth closer. "Harder Seth, I-I need you to..."

Seth grunted as he adjusted his position, angling Chris' hips up. "I know, I need it to, fuck it's been to long." Seth groaned. He leaned down and kissed Chris hard, enjoying the way he returned it.

Chris groaned as he matched his movements with Seth's. He could feel his stomach tightening as the orgasm started low. "Seth..." He whispered, clutching at the man above him. He felt the tension snap as he arched up against Seth, groaning in satisfaction as the world tilted and his vision went white. Chris jerked his hips up to meet Seth's down stroke, moaning his name as Seth shivered against him, holding him tightly.

Seth fought back the words that rose up in his chest. He wanted to say them, to tell Chris how he really felt, to stop hiding and be free. Holding Chris close, he mouthed the words against his neck, his hips thrusting harder as he felt the hot slide of his orgasm move through him. "Chris, god, you feel so good. We should...if you want..." Seth broke off as Chris tightened around him. Thrusting down once...twice...Seth moaned against Chris' neck, shivering as he pressed deep, relishing the tight flesh squeezing around him. "Oh, honey..." He gasped.

Chris let out a soft huff, the only sound he could muster at the moment, lifting heavy leaded eyes to look at Seth. "Yeah..." He relaxed against the bed, enjoying Seth's weight on top of him. It wasn't until he felt a tingling in his arms did he remember that he was still tied to the headboard. "Seth, honey, wanna untie me?"

Seth reached up and pulled the scarves loose, giving Chris a loopy grin of pleasure. "Arms beginning to hurt?" When Chris nodded, he slowly moved back and over to the side. Pulling Chris against him, Seth tried to push back the possessive feeling moving through him. When Chris let out a soft sigh, he tightened his arm around. "Hey, sparkle crotch?" He smiled at Chris' soft huff. "I was thinking, maybe we, ummm, w-what if we make this something a little more...permanent?"

Chris stiffened, trying to figure out what exactly it was Seth was talking about. "You mean the sex part or..."

"I mean us, Chris, you and me, if that's something you want to do. I mean all of this sneaking around is just...I'm tired of hiding." Seth said softly, pressing the words against Chris' sweaty neck.

"Are you sure, Seth? I mean, I know how you like to be a free spi..." Chris was cut off by a kiss, one gentle enough to make him moan as he wound his arms around broad shoulders.

"I'm sure, you spend most of your nights with me and I with you. Why not just make it official?" Seth said softly. He scanned Chris' face, looking for some sign of displeasure.

"Yeah, ok, well, does that mean you're staying here tonight?" Chris asked in lieu of an answer.

"If you don't mind, kinda floaty after cummin' in you and those drinks." His grin turned devilish as Chris turned a light pink. "Don't be shy honey, it's the best thing to happen all night."

Chris chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Seth's waist. "Don't blame me, you started it earlier today." He smiled against Seth's neck, pressing small kisses against the cooling skin. "Besides, we have the rest of the night to enjoy anyway."

Seth grinned, "Yeah, you're right. It's our anniversary and I don't plan on wasting another minute of it."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how about we talk about that kiss from last night."

Chris looked up at the sound of Seth's voice, surprised to see him up and moving. "Should you be out of bed already?" He moved around the island in front of him and walked towards Seth, frowning when he backed away. "Seth?"

"Don't need your help right now Chris, just need you to explain to me what the fuck was that kiss about?" Seth glared at the blond in front of him, his temper spiking at his evasiveness. "Is there something goi..."

"No, Seth, there's nothing going on between me and Kevin. You should know better than that." Chris looked at Seth in surprise. "You do know that was part of the script, right?"

"I read the damn script, we have the _exact same shit_. There is absolutely _nothing_ in there about Kevin kissing you." Seth said in a soft, tight voice. He sat down in the nearest chair, hissing at the pain that shot across his back and shoulders then raced down his spine. "If there's nothing going on, why'd he kiss you?"

"I don't know, ok?" Chris turned back towards the veggies he'd been cutting up for dinner. "I've been trying to figure out why he did it since it happened! When I asked Kevin, he said he was just feeling the moment."

" _Feeling the fucking moment_? Wow, I would have _never_ guessed that shit for _one...damn...minute_!" Seth glared up at Chris, he knew he shouldn't be angry at him but jealousy wasn't always a rational emotion. "Look, honey, ok, I _know_ I'm being unreasonable but look at it from _my_ side. First you lock us all in a cell, Kevin _kisses_ you then you both attack me." He waved away Chris' attempt to interrupt him. "Look, like I said we both have the same script the kiss, power bombs, and your fucking code breaker were not part of it." Seth said angrily.

Chris looked at Seth, confusion and anger swirling through him. He had initially come down to help Kevin keep the belt. It was the current story line they were working on but Seth was right, there had been extra stunts added. Extra, unnecessarily damaging stunts if the way Seth looked and moved was anything to go by. "Ok, yes, there were somethings..." At Seth's raised eyebrow, Chris let out a huff of irritation. "Ok, there were a _lot_ things off script, you getting hurt was not supposed to happen. You know I wouldn't..."

Seth waved away Chris' statement. "You're avoiding the fucking question, sparkle crotch. What the fuck was that about, damn near kissed you full on the fucking mouth!"

Chris looked away from the dark gaze, his thoughts swirling around that fucking _kiss_ from Kevin. "H-he had been grateful, Seth, that's all. Well, for me that's all it was, for Kevin..."

"He made a pass at you and now you don't want to say." Seth's gaze narrowed on Chris. "You don't want to say because..."

"Because you'll get angry and do something completely irrational and idiotic! I don't want to see you getting hurt anymore, ok?! So could you please, just...just this once, Seth, please just let it go?" Chris dropped the knife he was holding and walked over to the glowering brunette. "Hey, I know you're pissed, I'm not sure why Kevin kissed me but it meant nothing to me, ok? You have to know that Seth, by now you have to know it's only you."

"Yeah, well, he seems to think it's you two against me and that's not the case." Seth grumbled. He looked up at the sound of the timer going off on the oven. "What, uh, what are you over there making?" His stomach rumbled as he looked from the stove to Chris and back.

Chris flushed as he turned back to the stove, shutting off the timer and reaching for the bar to open the oven door. "Um, figured you'd want your fav tonight so I made..."

Seth looked up with surprise as Chris set a glass dish down on the table. "You made..."

Chris grinned, "I made Sini Kofte and ummm, Tabbouleh." He glanced up at the man studying the dish on the table. "It's not like how your family would make it but I tried to follow the recipe as best I could."

Seth looked up from the dish to Chris then back. "You didn't have to do this Chris."

"I did, you need your strength back and it's my job to make sure it happens." Chris flushed under the weight of Seth's gaze. "Seth..."

Seth shook his head, wonder in his eyes that Chris would go through all the trouble for him. "You...thank you, honey, I don't..."

Chris grinned as he knelt next to Seth. "I would have done it either way." He leaned up and gave him a soft kiss, a gentle press of their lips, then slowly pulled away. "Let's eat then get you back in bed. You're supposed to be resting not up moving around."

Seth nodded, looking at the food on the table. His stomach rumbled loudly as he waited for Chris to finish setting everything out. He wasn't surprised when his phone rang and Dean's angry voice sounded through the speaker once he answered.

 _"Ok, so I know you love him right but what the actual fuck Seth?! That kiss wasn't..."_

"We've already talked about it, let it go Dean." Seth sighed, leaving the kitchen so Chris didn't have to hear their conversation.

 _"Fuck no I won't! Rumors 'round here say Owens was trying to fuck ya' boy before the show! Jericho refused, threatened to not come out until he stopped bothering him. I don't know but that shit ain't sitting right with me or the big dog, Seth. You need to check Owens privilege before he gets to far out of hand."_

Seth was quiet as he listened to Dean. "What do you mean he was trying to fuck Chris? Chris said it was noth..." Seth started until Dean cut him off.

 _"How the fuck is it nothing and Foley had to get involved in the shit?! Jericho was so pissed off no one could get him to calm down and this was_ before _you went out to the ring! How is it you don't know this and you live with the guy?!"_

"Stop yelling Dean, I just fucking woke up that's why. Remember what I went through?" Seth said through clenched teeth. He could feel his temper spiking as he listened to the rest of Dean's tirade. "Foley say what's gonna happen?"

 _"Naw, just that Owens and Jericho were to meet him in his office. Look Seth, from what I'm hearing 'round here, ya' boy wasn't feeling the events from last night, ya' dig? A lot of people are saying Owens went to damn far this time."_

"Yeah, he really did but tonight's show has them celebrating Kevin's win." Seth moved to where he could see Chris through the kitchen doorway, a frown curving his lips down. "Where, uh, where are you right now?"

 _"Eating dinner with Wyatt and a few other people, why what's up?"_

"Nothing but, uh, might need you and Roman as back up." Seth moved closer to the doorway. He frowned at the fatigue on Chris' face, the tired slump of his shoulders, and the way he seemed to withdraw into himself. "May need to have a little chat with Owens about touching my stuff."

 _"Let me know what you need me to do. Gotta go, Wyatt's looking for me but I'll meet you at the arena tonight."_

"Thanks Dean, I really appreciate it." Seth hung up the phone, walking back into the kitchen. He studied the man in front of him. "You know I can't let him get away with this, right?" He asked Chris softly. "If he tried to force himself on you, I can't just fucking ignore that, Chris."

"Please, just let it go Seth, he didn't...not really." Chris looked up at Seth, blue eyes pleading with him to leave things alone.

"There is no fucking way I'm going to let this go, Chris." Seth's gaze narrowed on Chris as he moved closer to the table. "Why didn't you just tell me what the problem was?"

"Because usually when I tell him to back off he does, I have no idea what the problem was last night." Chris looked at Seth, letting out a tired sigh. "He's having trouble with us moving in together, I think."

"Told you he was going to have a fucking fit about it! Christ, he acts like you two are the one's in a relationship!" Seth muttered darkly.

"He likes the thrill of trying, because he's married and knows I'm with you, it's the thrill of the forbidden." Chris said with a weary sigh. "I can't stand it, I mean I love the guy, he's my best friend but the extra shit..."

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. Let's eat then go take a shower, my back hurts and I feel the need for some healing hands." He gave Chris a sly grin as his face turned a light pink.

"Sure, we, uh, w-we can do that." Chris grinned at Seth as he started to serve the food. He looked at Seth from beneath his lashes, watching as he moved stiffly in his seat. "Do you really feel..."

"I'm going, there's absolutely no way I'm not." Seth waited for Chris to sit down so they could eat. "How many times has he tried to..." Seth hesitated, looking from his plate to Chris then back down. "How long, Chris?" Seth glanced up at Chris from beneath his lashes. He'd warned Kevin about going to far with Chris. Had told him if Chris had ever said Kevin stepped out of line with him, he'd make sure to remind Kevin who Chris belonged to.

"Not long, Seth, really, like I said usually when I tell him to chill he does but last night..." Chris drifted off as he set the salad bowl down on the table. "I don't know what that was, honestly."

"I don't care, he was told 'bout messing with you." Seth said softly.

Chris' gaze sharpened as he looked from his plate to Seth. "What do you mean he was told?"

"He came to my dressing room about a week after you told him about us. Something about if I hurt you he'll hurt me, I don't remember but I told him you're off limits. I wasn't dumb to the fact that he looks at you like he wants you." Seth's gaze moved over Chris in appreciation. "I mean, who the hell wouldn't." His tone softened at the blush that bloomed on Chris' cheeks. "Look, I won't...attack him...if that's what you're worried about. I'll just let him know he's gone to far with the shit."

Chris sighed, giving Seth a small nod. They would worry about it later, he frowned as he went over the script again, glancing up at Seth. "You read tonight's show right?"

"Yeah, don't care for it much either." Seth sighed. "At least I'm not scheduled."

Chris let out a choked laugh. "You know as well as I do that fucking with Kevin will lead to you having a match tonight."

Seth grinned, "Well then I guess I'll get my chance to beat his ass, won't I?"

Chris grinned as he went back to eating. "You're gonna be the death of me."

Seth laughed, "Not while we're eating, maybe when we get to the shower things will be different."

Setting down his fork, Chris wiped his mouth with his napkin then looked up at Seth. "Fine, since you want to issue challenges..." He stood up and slowly walked past Seth, moving his hips in aside to side sway.

Seth watched Chris walk out of the room, letting his silverware drop. "Not a challenge honey just a suggestion?"

"Well hurry up, we don't have all night!" Chris yelled from the bedroom, smiling at the sound of a chair being moved and Seth's muttering. Tonight would be ok, as long as Kevin remembered where things really stood.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me explain it to you one more fucking time, Owens. Chris is _off limits_ to you, so keep your hands, comments, and whatever the fuck else you have away from him!" Seth glared at Kevin as he stood in the doorway of Seth's dressing room. "You keep testing that line to see how far you can go and I'm telling you, that it's not going to take much for me to put my foot off in your ass!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're threatening, Rollins?! If Chris didn't like it, all he has to do is tell me but obviously he hasn't so take that up with him _not_ me!" Kevin yelled at Seth, his temper had long been eroded with the shit storm a few nights ago with Chris. Now, to be told he couldn't even _talk_ to his best friend was the last straw. "You think you have the right to keep us apart? You don't control every aspect of his life!" Kevin glared at Seth, his temper beyond the point of cooling down. "I just want to talk to him, ok? I have that..."

"What the fuck is all the yelling about, what are you doing here Kevin?"

Kevin turned to see Chris standing behind him, his suitcase beside him and clothing bag hanging over his shoulder. "Hey." Kevin looked Chris over, a slow perusal of the blond that made his blood heat. "Hey, I was looking for you man. I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"Look, it's...we, ugh, we can talk about it later, ok? I've got to get ready to go down in a few." Chris looked from Kevin to Seth and back, aware of the angry, dark gaze watching them. "I'll see you in a few, yeah?"

Kevin grinned, glancing at Seth from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, sure I'll see you in a few." He gave Chris' shoulder a pat and walked off, whistling a soft tune.

"That son of a..." Seth growled low.

"No, hey, hey calm down. I came here to get ready for that exact reason." Chris pressed a hand against Seth's chest, a grin curving his lips. "Although it's kind of a turn on..." He gasped as he was jerked into the room, the door slamming behind him.

"Yeah, it's good that you're here, I have something that you need to take care of." Seth grinned at Chris, pulling him closer. He was relieved to see him finally make it to the arena. "Thought you'd never get here. When is your call up?"

Chris blinked at the sudden change but gave Seth a smile. "I think I'm in the last half. Why, what's up?"

Seth's grinned turned devious as he backed Chris across the room. "Well since you're not needed for a while..."

Chris' eyes widened in surprise, a shivering gasp leaving him. "No, Seth, don't do this. Look, I know you're turned on but we don't..." He groaned as Seth kissed him, hands curling into the black t-shirt. "Seth, seriously..."

Seth chuckled as he picked Chris up and pressed him against the wall. "We have time, especially since you're not up till the sec..." He stopped at the sound of a knock on the door.

 _"_ _Hey, Chris, uh, whenever you're ready, I'll just, uh, I'll be waiting outside the door."_

Chris groaned in frustration, shivering at the feel of Seth's arms tightening around him. "See, what did I tell you? Every single time you want to start this shit someone or something keeps..." He was cut off by a hard kiss, moaning at the hot hands running over him. "S-seth, wait..."

"I'm not waiting, fuck Owens, fuck the staff, and fuck what ever else happens. I'm going to fuck you _right here, right now_ and I dare anyone to stop me!" Seth snarled, kissing Chris harder. "I'm not about to change my plans just because your best friend is impatient."

"Can't wait till tonight, huh?" Chris chuckle breathlessly. "Ok, fine, put me down first." At Seth's reluctance he laughed, a light hearted sound that made Seth smile. "If you don't hurry up and put me down, we won't be able to try out the new couch they brought up."

Seth grinned as he picked Chris up and carried him over to the couch. "This way is faster, strip for me honey, I have a surprise for ya'." He grinned at the flush that bloomed on Chris' cheeks, happy to see him smiling. "I went by your favorite coffee shop on the way in and grabbed a bag of those doughnuts you love."

"Really?! When, is that why you left so early?" Chris glanced up at Seth, pausing in his removal of his shoes. "You could ha..."

"I could have but I would have missed the look on your face." Seth cut him off softly. He watched as Chris pulled his shoes off then reached for the button on his jeans. Stomach tightening, his eyes followed the motion of Chris' hands. Heat spread through him as he watched the dark blue fabric slide down, revealing strong muscular legs. "If only we had more time..."

Chris chuckled, hands going to the hem of his shirt. "Well, if someone hadn't kept me up all night I wouldn't have been late."

"Leave the shirt, I wanna mess it and you up." Seth grinned wickedly as Chris' flush darkened. "Maybe I can make you moan loud enough for everyone to hear." He murmured absently.

"Don't even think about it, Seth. We don't have time to explain..." Chris groaned as Seth knelt in front of him and sucked him down in one go. "Christ, y-you could have..." He broke off with a whine as Seth started sucking harder, his head bobbing back and forth. Threading his fingers through his hair, Chris panted with pleasure as his head fell back against the arm of the couch. "Seth..."

Seth moaned, enjoying the shiver that passed through Chris. He was right, they didn't have time but he could damn well make sure that Chris thought about him while he and Kevin were in the ring tonight. So he set out to drive Chris wild, moving to his knees, he gripped Chris' hips. Looking up, he grinned as he watched the way Chris writhed against the couch. "This is going to have to be fast, sparkle crotch." Undoing his pants with one hand, he used the other to prepare the soft, pink hole in front of him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, honey." Moving between Chris' thighs, Seth pressed against the tight ring, hissing at the tight flesh squeezing the tip. "R-relax sweetheart."

Chris gasped as he tried to pull away. "W-wait, Seth th-that..." He gasped in pain as Seth pulled back then thrust forward. "Idiot! I said fucking wait!" Shoving Seth back, Chris reached over into his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Use this instead of trying to tear me apart, bastard." Throwing the bottle at him, Chris glared as Seth caught it with a laugh. "Stop being so fucking stupid." He fought back a grin as Seth watched him.

Seth grinned as he popped the top and squeezed the tube. "Ok, ok I'm sorry, was just trying to hurry." He chuckled at the dark look Chris gave him, until he slipped a finger inside of him. "Huh, there you go, feeling better already."

Chris swallowed down the moan that rose in is throat. He tried to keep his hips from moving but he'd grown impatient from having to wait. "Seth, hurry up, we don't..." His throat clicked as he clenched around the two fingers pressed inside him. "Please, for the love of..." Chris moaned. He let out a sigh of relief when Seth moved back between his legs. "Hurry up, thunder pants."

Seth wrapped a lube covered hand around Chris' cock. "They'll wait for us." He pressed inside Chris, not stopping until they were touching skin to skin. He heard a creaking sound and glanced back over his shoulder. The door was slowly opening, turning back towards Chris with a wicked grin, Seth pulled back slowly. Holding onto the pale hips, he thrust forward, grinning as Chris gasped, body arching up off the couch. "Come here honey, let's get a little more comfortable.

Chris shivered as he let Seth reposition him. "Seth." He groaned as Seth thrust up, the new position giving him the opportunity to slide deeper inside Chris. Wrapping his legs around his waist, Chris gripped Seth's biceps and let him have his way. Head thrown back with pleasure, he shuddered once Seth brushed his prostate.

"And there...it is..." Seth panted. Glancing up at the mirror above them, he grinned at the figure watching them. _Yeah, thought you'd get to taste this ass? Not while I'm still fucking him._ Thrusting harder, Seth groaned as Chris tightened around him. "That's it honey, come on, let me see the gift of Jericho." He thrust up into Chris, holding him tight as he writhed against him. "That's it baby, give it to me." When Chris stiffened, hands clenched against Seth's back, and his face pressed against Seth's neck, Seth looked up at the mirror. His grin turned dark as he watched the rage flash across the other's face. _This is mine, Owens, always. You'll never have him as long as I can help it._ Holding Chris tight, Seth thrust's turned harsh, making Chris cry out as he came.

Chris trembled against Seth, fighting back the urge to scream with pleasure. He jerked when Seth kept thrusting against his prostate, the stimulation making him arch with pleasure. "Yes, god, Seth, please!"

"And you're mine." Seth said softly, grinning in satisfaction when Chris gave him the answer he always gave. _Yours, always._ Seth held Chris as he came inside him, moaning his name against his neck. Running a hand across Chris' sweaty back, Seth sighed. "Now you can go out there and do what you do best."

"Wh-what is that." Chris panted, breathless after cumming so hard.

"Give the world the gift of Jericho, they can follow me and drink it in, man." Seth winked at Chris, grinning at the flushed face and bright blue eyes. "Awww, honey, are you ready for more."

"Fuck you bastard you already know..." Chris gasped as Seth cut him off with a kiss. "You're so lucky I love you." He groaned, sagging back on the couch.

"I'd have it no other way." Seth pulled Chris close, sighing as he wrapped his arms around him. "You're like forbidden fruit and I'll be damned if I share you with anyone else but your fans." _Even if I have to do something like this to get my point across. No One can have you, especially not Kevin fucking Owens._


	7. Chapter 7

"Just what the fuck was that all about?!" Chris yelled at Kevin. They were walking backstage after their match, headed towards the dressing rooms. He was pissed off after Kevin decided to power bomb Seth off the apron of the ring...twice.

"What are you talking about?! I was doing my _job_ , that's what that was!" Kevin glared at Chris, his temper had been boiling ever since he'd seen them in Seth's dressing room earlier. He'd been pissed to see how Chris responded to Seth's touch, how easily he gave in to his words. It pissed him off to see Seth able to touch something he wanted so badly but knew he had no rights to. "He wanted to continue with the extra taunting and shit! All I did was make sure he understood not to fuck with me or my best friend! I'd think you'd be happy especially after getting two pedigree's!"

" _You're_ the fucking reason I got them in the first damn place or did you forget that, man?!" Chris sucked in a quick breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Seth is recovering from an injury, Kevin. This is going to set him back, fuck, what the fuck..." Chris said in a strained voice. He walked through the hallway's, headed towards Seth's dressing room. He didn't care where Kevin went right now or how he felt, his only concern was checking on Seth. "I don't understand what the fuck set you off but you went to fucking far, Kev. This is not cool, you said you could handle this but I think Seth was right. You can't and this is how you're reacting." He stopped in front of Seth's door, turning to look at Kevin. "You have your wife Kevin, and your children. I'm with Seth, ok? You said you were cool with this, what changed?"

"The way you looked when he was fucking you. Can you imagine what it was like to see your face? I mean come on Chris, you know you look good but fuck that look on your _face_..." Kevin drifted off as Chris paled.

Chris stepped back from Kevin, a frown curving his lips down. "What are you talking about? What, uh, what look on my face?" He had a sinking feeling he knew what Kevin was talking about but was hoping he was wrong. Until the grin that curved Kevin's lips made his stomach twist with nervous fear. Swallowing, Chris watched as Kevin stepped closer, his heart picking up speed as he tried not to give in to the urge to move back from him.

Kevin stepped closer to Chris, his bright gray gaze slowly moving over him from head to toe. "It's not as if I've never wondered, you know? Just how you would look when being fucked and trust me when I say that there is nothing better than the real thing." He ran a finger down the middle of Chris' stomach, grinning as the muscles flexed. "Makes me want to know how you would look up close though. Just thinking about how you would sound moaning my name in my ear..." Kevin broke off as he pressed forward, forcing Chris to step back. He grinned at the flush that bloomed on Chris' face, his heart racing as he leaned closer. "Makes me wonder what it would be like to taste you from head to toe."

Chris sucked in a quick breath, pressing back against the door. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he thought about where they were standing. "Kev, you need to back off man. None of this is cool, ok? I don't know what you're talking about but..." He gasped in surprise as Kevin leaned forward and kissed him. Raising his hands, he pushed as hard as he could against Kevin's chest. When he refused to budge, Chris jerked back and glared at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Kevin?"

"I just fucking told you. I want to fuck you, to see if you'll look like that when..." Kevin broke off as he was jerked around, coming face to face with an angry Seth Rollins.

"I could have sworn I told you his ass was fucking off limits to you!" Seth glared at Kevin then turned to Chris. "Take your ass in the room, right the fuck now." His voice was low, dark with an underlying threat. "Don't make me repeat myself, sparkle crotch."

"Wait just a damn minute, you can't talk to Chris like that! Who the fuck do you think you are, Rollins?!" Kevin grabbed Chris by the arm, watching as Seth's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "We were having a fucking conversation before you rudely interrupted."

"A conversation, huh? Wow, not sure how I couldn't tell when you had your fucking mouth all over Chris'!" Seth glared at Kevin and Chris, his temper spiking at the possessive way Kevin held onto his boyfriend. "Take your fucking hands off of him Owens or I swear..."

"You'll what, Seth?! You'll pedigree me or...or better yet, you're gonna go crying to Foley about how you didn't get a fair chance at the belt?!" Kevin let go of Chris and moved towards Seth. "Chris is _my best friend_! If I want to talk to him I will! If I want to hang out with him I can do that!"

"But you don't have the right to put your hands all over him! You damn sure don't have the right to fucking kiss him!" Seth yelled at Kevin, he watched as Chris moved from in front of the door, face pale and drawn. Sucking in a quick breath, he stepped back from Kevin, remembering the promise he'd made earlier. "You know what, we'll handle this shit in the ring, I don't have time to deal with you right now." He shoved Kevin out of the way as he headed to his room. Passing Chris, he gave him a dark look before opening the door and heading into his dressing room.

Chris watched as the door slowly closed behind Seth before turning to Kevin. Eyes narrowing in anger, Chris frowned as Kevin grinned at him. "There's not one damn thing fucking funny about what you did, man. Seriously, you're out of line Kev." Chris brushed his hand away when Kevin reached for him. "Don't touch me, I'm serious, what ever the fuck is going on with you that's on you. Seth and I _live_ together and I'm not giving him up because you're curious all of a sudden about what it would be like to fuck a man!" Chris glared at Kevin, ignoring the look of surprise on his face.

"Not any man, just you Chris. Come on, I mean look at you! Chris, you've been my idol since we I was a kid. How can you expect me not to want you when you get in the ring and look like this?!" Kevin leered at Chris, aware that he was admitting more than he probably needed to but unable to stop himself. "Look, I'm not asking you to marry me or that we start dating. All I'm asking is..."

"You can't have it, there is no fucking way that you can have it and you have a family! Are you serious?! Look, I need you to go get your stuff and head back to the hotel, ok? I have to go check on Seth." Chris shook his head as he turned towards the dressing room door. Reaching for the handle, he missed the hand that reached out to grab him, taking him by surprise.

"It's not that simple Chris, if it were I wouldn't have come this far." Kevin grabbed Chris' upper arms and slammed him back against the door. "I'll have you one way or the other, so be ready because you have been warned." He let Chris go with a grin before grabbing his chin roughly and kissing him hard. "I have more right to you than he does, don't you _ever_ forget that."

Chris jerked back from Kevin just as Seth opened the dressing room door. "You're going to far Kevin, for the sake of our friendship you should leave."

"What the fuck is taking so long Chris? Do I need to tell ya' little friend that it's bedtime and all little boys and girls should be in bed?" Seth glared at Kevin as he moved behind Chris. His eyes narrowed at the twin hand prints on Chris' upper arms and around his throat. "What the fuck are those doing on you?" Voice low, Seth moved to stand between Chris and Kevin. He raised his hand to brush over the prints, frowning when Chris flinched back from him. "I'll beat the holy shit out of you for marking him." Turning to Kevin, Seth let his temper go, lunging for the other man. "Bastard..."

"Come on Seth you think you can take me back here then let's go! There's no referee's around for a count out or disqualification! So let's do this, we can have it out right now!"

Seth snarled as he and Kevin slammed into the wall. He ignored the yell from Chris, intent on punishing Kevin for not listening to his warnings. "I've had enough of your shit, Owens!"

"Fuck you Seth! Chris is a grown man and can make his own decisions!"

Seth stepped back from Kevin, a frown curving his lips down. "You know what, your stupid ass is right." Turning to Chris, Seth tilted his head in question. "Well sparkle crotch, the decision is yours to make."

Chris blinked in surprise at Seth's statement. "What in the hell..." Shaking his head he glared at Seth then Kevin. "I choose Seth, I chose Seth when I moved in with him. The choice is usually Seth when we're having sex too." Glaring at Seth, his eyes narrowed. "Don't be a stupid fucking idiot, asking questions you already have the damn answer to!" Turning towards the door, Chris opened it. "You both get on my nerves, if you really have to fight over something make it something worth while. I am not a bone so stop acting like rabid dogs!" He walked into the room, anger making him shake as he tried to calm down. He could hear Kevin going off on Seth but ignored it. He didn't have the time to worry about Kevin and his hurt feelings. He needed to figure out how to cool Seth down when he came back into the room.

Looking for his suitcase, Chris decided a shower would be the best thing. Maybe he could get his nerves to calm down. Kevin was beginning to freak him out with his sudden declarations. Walking into the bathroom, he sighed, grateful to find his stuff already sitting out. Looking up into the mirror, he frowned at his reflection. He could see Kevin's hand print where he'd forced his face to remain still so he could kiss him. Flinching at the hand prints on his biceps, Chris frowned as both began to color. "I love Seth, nothing can or will change that." He looked down at the sink then back up at his reflection. "There is no way we can ever go back to that. You had your chance and turned me down, now that I'm with Seth you want me?" Chris shook his head in anger, shaking as he tried to catch his breath. He remembered when he'd first met Kevin, he had been impressed by his abilities. It had turned him on how big of an asshole Kevin was to people but he was usually nice to Chris. Then one night they'd gone out drinking and ended up sprawled across Chris' hotel room bed. He'd been ready and more than willing until Kevin's phone rang. When he'd answered, it had been his wife and Kevin had left, leaving Chris in the room alone and forgotten. "You did it twice, there is no third chance."

Turning towards the shower, Chris turned the water on and waited for the water to get hot. When the room started to fill up with steam, he chuckled at the thought of being able to relax his muscles. Undressing and stepping under the stinging spray, he let out a rough sigh of pleasure. He let the water pour over him, soaking his hair then running down his face as he moved to stand fully under the shower head. He didn't hear the door open or the soft click when it closed. He wasn't aware of the curtain being moved or the tall, tan man that stepped in behind him. It wasn't until Chris felt a pair of cold hands on his hips did he start in surprise. "Who the fuck..."

"It's me Chris." Seth kept his voice low, afraid that if he raised it, he would betray how he was feeling. Pressing a kiss against the back of Chris' neck, he watched as the blond in his arms turned to face him.

"Seth, look, I know you're mad..." Chris started as he looked up at Seth but was cut off with a finger against his lips.

"I'm not mad at you, ok. I'm fucking sick of him thinking he has the right to keep touching you. I don't know what it is between you two but I need you to stop doing what ever you're doing." Seth looked down at Chris. "Please, I can handle a lot of things but this is...I-I don't know Chris, ok, I'm not really one for all of this. Usually I'd just leave but the thought of leaving you..." Seth frowned as he turned Chris around. "I'm going to make sure you don't regret your choice."

Chris shivered in anticipation, eyes widening as Seth knelt down behind him. "No, Seth wait, I..." Chris drifted off as Seth gripped his ass, squeezing both cheeks. Chris swallowed as he felt himself hardening from the stimulation. "S-seth, w-wait." Chris stammered as he adjusted his footing. His throat closed around the moan that threatened to leave him. The high pitched sound a result of the hot, flat tongue pressed against his hole. Head dropping back, Chris gasped as pleasure lit up his nerves. "Oh god...that ha..th-that feels so..." Chris's hands curled against the tile as he pressed his hips back. It'd been awhile since Seth had done this for him and he wanted to enjoy it. Swallowing back a groan, Chris looked down and behind him, watching as Seth moved back and grinned up at him. "Please..."

"Oh honey, I'm so far from being done with you right now." Seth looked up at Chris, watching as his head dropped forward, water running down his flushed face. Leaning forward, he breathed against the tight, puckered flesh in front of him. Grinning in anticipation, Seth leaned forward and let his tongue taste Chris, groaning at the sound that left Chris' throat. Seth held onto Chris' hips, holding him in place as he licked and sucked at his hole.

Chris pressed his face against the cool tiles of the shower, his hips moving in time with Seth's tongue. Letting out a low whine, he reached down to stroke himself only to have Seth stop him. "No...Seth, I-I have to..." He gasped when Seth stopped then pulled away. "Seth, I'm so close."

"I know honey and I want to be inside you when you come." Seth moved Chris to where he was directly in front of him, adjusting his hips as he ran a hand across his back. "If I hurt you..."

"It'll be fine, just hurry the fuck up, please." Chris wanted to feel the burn, to feel every inch of Seth as he slid into him. When Seth finally pressed against him, Chris sucked in a quick breath, blinking as he tried to keep the water out of his eyes. "Seth, hurry up before I finish myself." Chris panted, groaning in frustration when Seth refused to move any further.

"If you're in such a hurry then take it." Seth watched as Chris' hips jerked, his body shuddered as he pressed back. "That's it baby, god you do this so well." Seth moaned, eyes watching as his cock disappeared into Chris' ass. "Christ, I swear I'll never get tired of seeing this." Gripping Chris' hips he pulled back then thrust forward sharply. Hissing as the tight flesh clenched around him, Seth thrust harder. "Come on honey, talk to me, let me know how you're doing." He ran a hand over Chris' lower back, using his free hand to brush his hair back and out of his face. "Chris, baby, talk to me."

Chris let out an unintelligible sound, gasping wetly as he pressed back against Seth. He was to focused on his orgasm to answer Seth immediately, until he stopped moving. Eyes snapping open in surprise, Chris looked at the panting man behind him. "Seth?"

"You ok?" Seth swallowed back a moan as Chris clenched around him. "God, I hope that means yes."

Chris chuckled breathlessly. "Yes, it means yes and don't stop again." He panted, head dropping back as the water ran over them. "You're making me think you're not up to the challenge, Rollins." He gasped as Seth thrust into him hard. "Fuck...yeah, that's it...don't stop Seth." Chris braced his hands against the wall and moved with Seth, losing himself to the feel of the man behind him. Groaning, Chris let out a soft cry of pleasure as Seth brushed his prostate.

"And there it is again." Seth gasped, head dropping back as pleasure raced along his nerves. He knew Chris was close, could feel it in the way his body was shivering and his hole clenched around him. Looking down, Seth adjusted his grip on Chris' hips and kept thrusting in and out until he heard Chris gasp out his name. "Don't stop sweetheart, I know you want to be heard."

Chris fought back the urge to scream, clenching his jaw as he came. A high pitched moan echoed around the room as Chris came, body shaking as he felt Seth wrap an arm around his waist. _I'm going to drown in the shower from an orgasm._ The thought came and went as Seth pulled Chris back, making him cry out at the change in position. "Seth..."

"That's even better than earlier." Seth panted, pressing a hand against the tiles, he held Chris as he came inside of him. Pressing his lips against any available inch of skin, Seth groaned as Chris tightened around him. "Love you, Chris."

Chris grinned, a weak curve of his lips as he turned to Seth. "Yeah, love you too." Shivering, Chris reached forward to turn off the shower. Sighing, he jerked at the feel of Seth's hand moving across his stomach.

"Hey, easy, you ok?" Seth pulled back to look at Chris, jaw clenching at the bruises on his biceps. "You know I can't trust him alone with you anymore."

"Yeah I know, doesn't mean I have to like it, ok?" Sucking in a sharp breath, Chris shuddered as Seth pulled out of him. He was trying not to think about what Kevin had said and done, confused as to what changed all of a sudden. Glancing up at the dark man behind him, he gave him a shy smile. "Seth?"

"Hmmm? Seth hummed as he dried Chris off. He paused at Chris' silence, head tilting in question. "What's on your mind honey?"

"Let's take a vacation, we have some time coming up, right? Why don't we go somewhere?" Chris stood still, arms held out as Seth finished drying him off. "I want to get away from all of this crazy shit."

Seth nodded, standing as he thought about Chris' suggestion. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea. How bout we talk about it when we get back to the hotel?" He wrapped the towel around Chris' hips, pulling him closer. Raising his hands, he grasped Chris' chin gently, an angry hiss leaving him at the bruise coloring his skin. "I swear..."

"Not right now, ok, let's just get out of here and grab something to eat. I'm hungry and sleepy and don't feel like thinking about anything but what time we leave tomorrow." Chris looked up at Seth, letting out a soft sigh as he rubbed circles across his back. "You're going to get sick if you don't dry off."

"I'll be fine, got a sexy blond nurse to take care of me." Seth smiled before leaning down to give Chris a kiss. He tightened his hold as Chris melted against him. "Don't care what I gotta do but I'm not letting ya' go without a fight."

Neither were aware of the man who had stood outside and watched. Jealous anger seethed through him as he listened to Chris' cries of pleasure, watched as Chris enjoyed what Seth was doing to him. Hands clenched at his sides, he knew he should have walked away. He knew he should have just closed the door and left but that look on Chris' face had kept him riveted to the spot. He couldn't help wondering about the missed opportunities, what would have happened if he and Chris had been able to make things work? Would he be enjoying showers with Chris? Being able to see that look on his face would have been worth it. Jaw clenched, Kevin stepped back from the door and turned around, anger making his stomach churn. He headed towards the door only to be stopped by a figure standing in front of him. Looking up he glared at the ginger haired man watching him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well, I could ask ya' ass tha' same thing but seein' as how I caught you watchin' my boy with his boyfriend in the shower..." Dean drifted off as he stepped into Seth's dressing room. "Looks like you peepin' in on some shit you don't need to be, Owens."

"Don't fucking worry about what I'm doing, Ambrose. Just take your ass back the way you came, I'm not in the mood for your shit." Kevin moved to walk around Dean until Bray walked through the doorway behind him. "Just what the fuck is this?! First him now you, what the fuck is going on here? RAW all of a sudden being over run by Smackdown Live?"

"Have care with your words Kevin, I have yet to speak ill of you but there is always a first time for everything." Bray's bright gaze narrowed on Kevin as he slowly moved over towards Dean. "Dean?"

"I'm good, just caught his ass watchin' Seth and Chris fuckin' in the shower." Dean glared at Kevin until the bathroom door opened and Seth walked out followed by Chris. He grinned at the surprise on his friends face as he pushed Chris back in the bathroom. "Heya' Seth my boy!"

"What the fuck? Dean you were supposed to..." Seth broke off as he looked around at the other's standing in his room. His gaze narrowed as he spotted Kevin, temper flaring as he watched the other glare back. "And what the fuck are you doing here in my dressing room? I could have sworn Chris told your ass to get the fuck out of here!"

"Seth?"

He turned at the sound of Chris' voice, giving him a quick once over to make sure he at least put on one of their robs. "This, _ass clown_ , came back for more abuse."

"Well, either that or to join you two in the shower." Dean grinned at the looks of shock on both Chris and Seth's faces. "Yep, perv over here was watching you two the whole time, getting' off on what he was seeing I bet."

Kevin lunged at Dean, anger making him see red. "Fuck you Ambrose! What would you know about what's going on?"

"I know you're perving on my best friends boyfriend! I also know that you wish you had takin' that chance with Chris cause then you'd have him now!" Dean glared at Kevin, watching as Bray stepped in front of him.

"I can not allow you to touch him while in my presence Kevin. Dean means a great deal to me and I will not allow another to touch what is mine."

Seth looked from Dean to Bray and back. "Look you two take off, we'll catch up with you in a few, ok?" He needed to get his friend out of the room before it turned bloody. "Give us about ten and we can go eat."

Dean looked from Seth to Kevin then back. Reaching over to Bray, he laid a hand on his arm, grinning as the muscles flexed. "Buy me something sweet."

"Come, let me treat you to something more...palatable...than what we now have before us." Bray gave Kevin a dark, unfathomable look before turning to Dean. "Let us leave the foul stench that now surrounds us. The air would better suit us outside than in."

Dean chuckled at the look on Kevin's face as he followed Bray out of the room. Turning back to Seth, he grinned. "You may wanna teach the children about sex education so they're not peeping around ya' corners." He laughed as Kevin turned red with his anger but kept silent as Dean left the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kevin, I could have sworn I told you to leave, that today was to much. Why the fuck would Dean say you were watching us have sex?" Chris glared at Kevin as he grabbed a shirt out of his bag and put it on. He kept Seth between them as he got dressed, nerves making him shake. Glancing up at Seth, he could see the anger stiffening his jaw. Sighing, he searched for a pair of boxer briefs and pants. He pulled out a pair of Seth's sweats and put them on, giving up the search for his jeans. Turning back to Kevin, he stepped around Seth, handing his robe to him and tying the drawstring on the sweats. "What do you want Kevin?"

"I came back to apologize. Chris come on man you're like my best friend ever and I don't want to lose you." Kevin faced Chris, ignoring the glowering man behind him. "I didn't mean to go as far as I did..."

"Yet you get caught watching us have sex." Seth said in a derisive tone. He glanced over at Chris then turned towards his bag. "Fuck this and fuck him, I'm hungry, tired, and sore. I'm ready to go relax whenever you are." He grabbed Chris' clothing bag and headed to the bathroom. "I'll hang your clothes out for you." Glancing at Kevin, Seth leaned forward and gave Chris a soft kiss. "Hurry up, I don't want him near you longer than needed." Giving Chris' waist a gentle squeeze, Seth turned and walked back into the bathroom.

Chris watched as Seth walked into the bathroom, sighing as he left the door partially open. Turning back to Kevin, he frowned. "Well, what is it this time? You want to know what it would be like to do me in the shower now?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, the look on your fucking face Chris! God you just don't seem to understand, what is it going to take for you to see..." Kevin broke off at the dark look on Chris' face.

"You can't go back and change what happened in the past. You had your chance..three to be exact and you dropped the ball each and every time! Don't come running back because I'm with Seth, that's not fair Kev! I love him, ok, I love Seth and I'm not going to just magically leave him because you've decided to you want to fuck a man!"

"Just you damnit, what part of that are you not understanding?!" Kevin looked at Chris, frustration and anger clear in his voice.

Shaking his head, Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. "Best friend Kev does not mean friends with benefits, ok? You have your wife and kids and I've got Seth. That's how it is, nothing is going to change that." He let out a tired sigh as he looked at Kevin. "Look, just...we'll talk about this after everyone's had some sleep..."

"And you've had a chance to not worry about who's looking at you, thinking bout your ass naked." Seth walked out of the bathroom and handed Chris his jeans. "Go get dressed, we have plans tonight and already running late." He pushed Chris into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click. "Get out Owens or I'll remove your ass myself."

"Look Seth..." Kevin took a step forward, stopping when Seth turned to look at him. He took an involuntary step back at the look on the others face.

"Let me tell you one...last...time. You keep your fucking hands off of Chris, I don't care who you are or how ya' ass feels about him but you touch him again and I'll make sure you won't be able to do it anymore." Seth glared at Kevin, angry about the hand prints on Chris' body.

"Aww are you mad I was able to mark him and not you Seth? Maybe if you did it better, Chris would let you grab him..."

"Keep talking, if you want to be able to walk out of here intact I suggest you shut the fuck up and get the fuck out before Chris comes out." Seth said in a low voice. He kept his hand on the handle of the bathroom door, making sure Chris couldn't get out if he tried. "You mean a lot to Chris so I'll keep as calm as possible but I'm telling you for the last fucking time." Seth let go of the doorknob and moved to stand directly in front of Kevin. "You better keep your hands and any other body parts off and away from Chris or I'll make sure you'll never be able to use them again."

Kevin grinned at Seth, watching as he held his gaze. "Are we feeling inadequate in some way, Seth? Is that why you keep trying to warn me away from Chris?"

Seth let out a sharp laugh as he moved from in front of the door. "Well, not really cause he still comes home with me every night." He grinned as Chris tried to open the door. "Hang on sparkle crotch!"

 _"_ _Seth, what the fuck, let me out of here!"_

Seth grinned as Chris banged on the door. "For the last time, take your ass and get the fuck out Owens."

Kevin glared at Seth as he held the door closed. "Fine, there are other ways for me to talk to Chris and you won't always be around."

"Watch what you say, Owens. It just might get you hurt." Seth watched as Kevin turned and left the room, closing the door with a loud bang once on the other side. "Stupid fucking..."

 _"_ _Seth! Open the fucking door!"_

"Oh, sorry honey was waiting for the room to air out." Seth grinned as Chris opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. "Ready?"

Chris looked around the empty, letting out a relieved sigh. "Yeah, I'm hungry and sore." He laughed as Seth gave him a quick once over. "Not from that, idiot, from the match tonight." Face heating, he gave Seth a coy look from beneath his lashes. "After dinner, what's for dessert?" He picked up his garment bag and grabbed the handle for his suitcase.

"Well, if all goes well I plane to enjoy the the gift that is Jericho." He chuckled as Chris flushed. "Maybe I'll add some chocolate to that as well."

Chris laughed as he walked out the door. "If you can catch me you'll get to drink it in, man!"

Seth grinned as they left the dressing room headed towards the garage. He wrapped an arm around Chris' waist, pulling him close as they talked amongst themselves. They ignored the looks of curiosity and pleased knowing from their friends and colleagues. Today had been long enough and neither wanted to stay longer than they already had. Steering Chris' over to his truck, Seth opened the trunk and put their bags in. Walking around to the passenger side, he opened the door for Chris, grinning as he glared at him. "Hey you said I should try to be a little more romantic."

"Yeah treating me like a woman is not what I was talking about smart ass." Despite his words, Chris leaned and gave Seth a kiss, flushed with pleasure as he got into the truck.

Closing the door, Seth brushed a hand over his lips, surprised at the action. He'd been kissed by Chris a number of times but this one felt different. More intimate than any of the others they've shared before. Shaking his head, Seth walked around the truck and jumped into the drivers side. Starting the engine, they waited for the truck to warm up. Maybe things had been hell tonight but tomorrow was a new day and that usually meant a chance to start over fresh...something they both wanted no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris sighed as he laid down on the bench behind him. He was exhausted and irritated. Surprisingly, both emotions could be attributed to his best friend, Kevin. Stretching out, he closed his eyes, grateful to not have to share with anyone this trip. He needed a nap and some time at home. He was wondering what Seth was doing until his phone rang. Reaching down towards his bag, he frowned when he couldn't feel his phone. Sitting up, he was surprised to find Kevin standing over him, his phone, with Seth's picture on the display, in his hands.

"Well, well, well, does he not trust you when you're not around him? I mean, let's face it, we were doing this long before you two even thought to get together." Kevin grinned at Chris, giving him a slow once over. "You know Chris, you look really good in those trunks."

Chris straightened, refusing to back down from his friends idiocy. "Give me my phone Kev, it's not trust that he's calling, it's called checking in."

Kevin laughed, a deep, rumbling sound that made his eyes light up with his pleasure. "You have to check in? The Great Chris Jericho has to check in with his boyfriend? Damn Chris, I thought you ran..."

"It doesn't really matter what you think Kev, give me my damn phone. You have a match you're supposed to be getting ready for. Why are you here?" Chris glared at Kevin. He'd hoped his friend would stop his teasing and things would go back to normal. Unfortunately that wasn't how things were turning out. Instead of Kevin backing off, he'd become more aggressive. Making sure to catch Chris in empty hallways or dark corners. Up until now, Chris had been able to avoid being in a room alone with him. Largely due to Seth being on the road as well but with him injured, he was out in rehab.

"I came to see if you were still going down to the ring with me. Being my best friend and all." Kevin grinned, giving Chris a slow once over. "As the WWE Universal Champion I need the sexist, hottest, most loved best friend on all of RAW with me."

Chris blinked at the statement, face going blank. He knew what Kevin was trying to do, what response he wanted and decided he wouldn't give it to him. "I just got through with a match Kev, I think I'm going to change then head back to the hotel." He glanced over at his phone as it started ringing again. The tone making his stomach twist, alerting him to the fact that it was Seth again. "Seriously, just, let me have my phone and go get ready for your match."

Kevin's grin widened as he moved towards Chris, the phone held up in front of him. "Why, don't want to talk to your little boyfriend in front of me?"

"He's at home if you really must know." Chris said with an angry huff. His temper was beginning to flare as Kevin chuckled.

"Maybe _I_ should answer the phone, see what good old Seth has to say, hmm?"

"Give me my fucking phone Kevin." Chris glared at Kevin, fed up with his bullshit. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, ok?"

Kevin glared at Chris, his temper finally showing. "You know what Chris? I'm so sick of you and all the teasing you've been putting me through. I mean fuck, first Rollins makes sure I see you two fucking, where I get to see your face and now..." His look turned predatory as he moved forward. "Now I can't get it out of my head."

Chris felt his face heating with his anger. "It doesn't fucking matter what you saw or want, Kevin. The issue is that for some reason you think you have the right to something that's not yours. You only want me now because I'm with Seth! I am not yours Kevin, ok, why are you being such an ass about this?"

"Because I've always wanted to know what it would be like with you. Why the fuck does Seth Rollins gets to experience that!' Kevin stood face to face with Chris, gray eyes flashing with anger. " _I_ was first, I was the one who should have had you before Rollins! I deserve to be with you and not him!" He grabbed Chris by his upper arms, pinning him against the wall. "He doesn't deserve to be with someone as perfect as you."

Chris jerked back from the anger in Kevin's eyes, stomach churning with nervous anxiety. "Kevin, let me go. You have a match and it's not like Seth won't know..."

"He won't know because you won't say anything and there's no one around to see." Kevin leaned closer to Chris, his body pressing Chris back against the wall. "Or would you tell him and then see if he will stick around?"

"There's nothing to tell him because nothing's happened! What the fuck is wrong with you, why do you keep doing this?" Chris tried to keep his voice firm, forcing the tremor back as Kevin pressed against him. It'd been two weeks since he'd been with Seth and his body was craving some type of contact. "Let go of me Kevin." He heard it, the lack of conviction in his voice gave him away.

Kevin grinned as he kissed Chris, a bruising press of their lips that made him want more. Running an hand over Chris's side, he groaned when the tan body pressed against him. "Just once Chris, I swear, let me just once."

Chris shivered, struggling to force his body to obey his mind. It wasn't until his phone rang did he shove his hands between them, pressing against Kevin's chest. "St-stop Kevin." Chris panted, shuddering as Kevin ran a hand over his stomach. Forcing back a moan, Chris, grabbed Kevin's wrist, aware that if Kevin wanted he could actually force him. "You need to stop Kevin! Right fucking now, stop being an idiot and get the fuck off of me!" Chris swallowed as Kevin's hand slid beneath the waist band of his trunks. "Kevin, I said stop!" Chris said through clenched teeth, struggling not to thrust up into the hand now wrapped around him. "Fuck, Kevin, let go..."

"You keep saying that but it doesn't feel like that's what you _really_ want me to do." Kevin grinned as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against Chris' neck. He stroked Chris slowly, deliberately making sure to hold him in a loose circle. "I can make it so fucking good for you Chris if you'd only let me."

Chris felt his head drop back as he struggled not to give in to Kevin and his moving hand. Jaw clenching, he pulled as hard as he could on Kevin's wrist. "I said let the fuck go of me Kevin!" Lifting his leg, Chris used all his weights to push Kevin back from him. He grunted when Kevin finally let him go, his fingers catching on his waistband and pulling him forward. "Damnit let go instead of being a fucking ass clown!"

Kevin leered at Chris, enjoying the flushed face and wide dilated eyes. "You know if Seth could see you now, he'd swear I'd fucked you."

Chris drew back and punched Kevin square in the mouth. "Get the fuck out of here bastard! If you ever come near me again I'll make sure you'll regret it!" Chris hit Kevin again, this time connecting with his jaw. "I swear if you ever touch me again..."

"I'll deal with it then, won't I?" Kevin chuckled as Chris' phone rang again. "Better answer that before you get into trouble." He tossed the phone to Chris then turned and headed towards the door. "We're not finished here Chris, don't think I'll forget where we left off." Opening the door, he glanced back at Chris. "Guess it's a good thing I know you won't say anything or I'd really be worried about Rollins coming after me." Kevin left the room, a smirk curving his lips up. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't see the dark haired man standing behind a pile of sound boxes. A frown curving his lips down as he watched Kevin head away from Chris' dressing room.

"Well, well, well, looks like when Seth's away Jericho will play. Wonder what he's going to say to this." Roman looked back towards Chris' dressing room, sighing heavily as he pulled out his phone. "Yeah, uh, where are you right now? NO, I'm good just need to talk to you when you're free. Yeah, it's about that, no not what we thought but close enough." He disconnected the call, frown still present as he stared at the now closed door. He wasn't sure what happened if anything but he didn't want to see his friend get hurt again, not if he could help it.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you're getting to do the Festival of Friendship, how ya' feeling about that?" Seth leaned over the back of the couch, grinning at the bright blue gaze trained on him.

"Not a fan of being thrown through a television but hey, it's a job, right?" Chris grinned up at Seth, leaning back for a kiss. He sighed when his silent request was answered, turning back to the paper's in his hand. "You know, this is going to have a lot of fans upset."

"Yeah, well, Owens is known for being an ass and you, through out this entire thing has been shown as his faithful sidekick." Seth said in disgust. "You're better than that, being relegated to someone's lap boy."

"Be honest though, you enjoyed giving me all those pedigree's." Chris laughed up at Seth, watching as he flushed. "See, so you can't complain to much."

"I can but I guess I won't." Seth sank down on the couch next to Chris. He laid his head in Chris' lap, humming in satisfaction at the hand sliding through his hair. "Wrestlemania is going to me hell, my knee fucking hurts thinking about it."

Chris glanced down at Seth, a frown curving his lips down. "You're sure you want to take that fight? I mean I have complete faith in you, Seth but if you get injured to the point of not working..."

"Money _won't_ be a problem, Chris, don't worry about that and we won't lose the house, so..." Seth started but was cut off by a finger over his lips.

"That's not my concern, jesus if we need money I got that, ok? I'm just worried about _you_ physically. Your knee isn't made of steel and if you don't take care of it..." Chris looked at Seth, willing him to understand what he was saying without him actually saying it.

"Chris, honey, stop worrying. You heard what the P.T. said. As long as I take it easy the next couple of weeks I'll be fine." Seth grinned as he gave Chris a heated look. "You know that means I won't be on my knees much, right?" He chuckled as Chris blushed and looked away. "Thankfully I don't need my knees all the time for what I have planned."

Chris couldn't hold in the laugh that left him. "We are not spending all our time in a room, Seth. Seriously, there's so much we can do in Venezuela and staying in..." Chris broke off with a groan at the warm, strong hand massaging the muscles at his neck. "That's not fair, Seth."

"But it's helping you relax, so it's fine." Seth said softly. He looked at Chris closely, could see something was bothering him but he refused to talk about it. A distance had developed between them, until a few nights ago when Chris had come home with plane tickets to Venezuela. Frowning, Seth looked down at the tablet in Chris' hands, surprised at what he was reading. "So, uh, the plane leaves..."

"Tonight at six, I think? I need to check the tickets to be sure." Chris looked at Seth, confused at the frown on his face. "Hey, what's wrong, the last time you looked like that..." Chris broke off as Seth pulled back. "Seth?"

"Just thinking about some things. Anyway, tell me what you have planned, gonna do some surfing while we're there?" Seth smiled at Chris, changing the subject as subtly as possible. He didn't want to change the mood about something that could mean nothing.

"Yeah, I, ummm, well maybe not? I was thinking we could do some hiking? You know, take a walk with the animals, be one with nature?" Chris grinned at Seth's chuckle, relieved to hear the sound. He knew he'd been distant the past few weeks and it was partly out of guilt. Sighing, he leaned against Seth's side. "You think a week will be long enough?"

"If it gets you to loosen up and talk to me, yes, if not then no." Running a hand through Chris' hair, Seth looked up at the clock. "We need to get going or we'll miss our flight." Standing up, Seth grinned down at Chris. "You know, if you forget to pack your suit..."

Chris blinked at Seth's statement, laughing at his audacity. "What do you mean if I forget to pack it? It should already..."

Seth laughed as he walked towards the bedroom. "No, I don't think you did but who cares? I mean, I'm the only one who'll ever get to see that ass and all its beautiful, naked glory!" He shouted back down the hallway, Chris' silence not going unnoticed. Once in the bedroom, Seth leaned against the wall, hands shaking as he ran a hand through his hair. "So Roman hadn't been lying." He whispered, heart racing as he tried to forget everything his friend had told him. He had thought the rumors over the past couple of weeks had been just that...rumors. Until Roman had come and told him what he'd seen.

 _"_ _Look, you know Dean and I stay out of your business unless we need to, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I mean that's how we've always been."_

 _"_ _Ok, well, this is the issue. I know how you are when it comes to ya' boy Jericho. So when I tell you that I'm not liking what I've been hearing and I've seen for myself. I even asked Dean what to do just to before bringing this to you."_

 _"_ _If it's about Chris just spit it out. I've been hearing the rumors about him and Owens but he swears they're just rumors."_

 _"_ _Well, from what I've seen there's a reason for them not to be."_

 _"_ _What do you mean by that?"_

 _"_ _Let's just say ya' boy Owens has been caught with his hands literally down Jericho's pants."_

Roman had described everything he'd seen, even told him of the people who'd come to him about the situation. Seth had listened, surprised and pissed. Surprised Chris hadn't said anything and pissed that Chris seriously had _not_ said anything. He started at the knock on the door, turning to find Chris watching him. "You gonna tell me or we still gonna pretend like I've not heard what's going on." He could feel his temper spike as Chris paled, eyes wide as he stared at him in silence. "I knew there was a reason, hoped it would be a good one but it turns out..."

"We have to, please, Seth it's not..." Chris broke off at the dark look he was given. "Ok, I should have said something sooner." Chris took a step back as Seth turned to face him, stomach churning as he watched the anger burning in his eyes.

"Two fucking weeks and you didn't think I needed to know you two were fucking around?" Seth glared at Chris, his temper burning at the look on his face. "Don't give me that look, Chris. You seriously thought I wouldn't find out! Roman saw you two together!"

Chris flinched back from Seth as his tone hardened. "It wasn't...Seth listen, ok, I kept telling Kevin no, demanded he stop but he wouldn't! Kept saying as long as you weren't around..."

"Then you should have told me! I'm supposed to be there to help or protect you, what the fuck Chris?!" Seth sat down on their bed, shoulder's slumping as he stared at the floor. "You gave him what he wanted, didn't you? When did..."

"No, fuck you Seth I didn't fuck Kevin, ok?! Jesus, I was fighting an octopus dealing with him! I tried to handle it without getting you involved, you were recovering, Seth. The doctors said you may not be able to get back in the ring! Do you think I wanted to be the cause of that, of you getting worse?" Chris walked over to Seth, kneeling down in front of him. "I love you, ok, I wouldn't do something like that. Yes I had to fight him to get his hands off of me but I did. He knows where things stand now."

Seth refused to look at Chris, taking a deep breath to calm his temper. "Look, I've taken a lot from Owens. From work to personal but this...this is going to far. He's been told where things stand, I get injured and he's groping you and some more shit!" Seth stood up, only to be stopped by Chris' arms around his waist.

"He won't anymore, that's why we're doing the Festival of Friendship skit. I, uh, I-I had to ask for some changes to be made." Chris sighed as Seth finally sat back down. "It wasn't easy keeping it from you, ok, it wasn't something I wanted to do but I had planned to tell you everything after."

 _"_ _Stop Kevin, this is why I go to the public locker rooms." Chris panted, trying to keep Kevin's hands away from the waistband of his wrestling shorts._

 _"_ _Come on Chris, I can tell you want to. Look, let me jerk you off, real quick, let me see your face when you come."_

 _Chris stiffened as Kevin pressed a leg between his thighs. "No, fuck, get off of me! I keep telling you I'm with Seth, why won't you accept that?"_

 _"_ _You want me, I was first! Why can't you just give me one night, one, that's all I'm asking!"_

 _"_ _No, as long as I'm with Seth there's no way you can have that."_

"So this was all to what, butter me up or something?" Seth looked at Chris, a tired sigh leaving him. "You planned the trip for..."

"For us to relax." Chris said automatically. "I was going to tell you Seth, I swear but after."

"I can't protect you if you won't let me Chris. That's not fair to expect me to be so open and you're hiding shit." Seth ran a hand through Chris' hair, smiling as the blond strands caressed his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I just...I wanted to handle it myself, you're not always there Seth ok, so I do have the right to protect myself." Chris shook his head. "I'm not a helpless female that can't take care of herself."

Seth chuckled at the thought, looking at Chris with a mischievous grin. "You know, I think we have an outfit that would make up for your lack of, uh, memory."

Chris felt his face heat as he looked down at the floor. "I packed it already." He looked up at Seth's snort of laughter. "Well, I mean I was going to need it anyway after I explained all of this."

Seth couldn't help laughing as he let Chris ramble, finally cutting him off with a kiss. "Look, I have no problem with you doing what you need to but if it gets to be to much I'm here. Now, make sure you have that special lube and paddle, you owe me." He stood up, pulling Chris with him, and chuckled. "Let's go, I'm ready to get you naked and wet on the beach."

Chris sighed, rolling his eyes as he followed Seth out of the room. "You know this may be a good thing, I'll finally be able to beat some sense into him."

"And I"ll help, can't get to mad this time either cause his ass had it coming." Seth muttered as they headed towards the closet. "Grab a couple bottles of water and some crackers. You know altitude changes make you sick."

Chris flipped Seth off as he left the room. "No, that's _you_ that gets sick at altitude changes. I'm a Canadian, we don't have to worry about things like that."

Seth let out a bark of laughter as he watched Chris leave the room. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he sent off a quick text. He was going to need all the back up he could get on this one, no matter who it was.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the actual fuck, Chris?! Is this how we're going to do this then, you want a fight before they end things between us?" Kevin walked into Chris' dressing room, a frown curving his bearded lips down. "What's going on, you've been real distant lately, does this have anything..."

"Shut up Kevin, you've done and said enough don't you think? I mean, you've molested me almost every chance you got over the past two weeks. Talked shit about Seth more times than even _I_ can stand, and still you're not happy?" Chris glanced up from the book in his hands to the angry man in front of him. "Come on, I thought this would make you smile."

Kevin studied Chris, could see the tightness around his lips and eyes. "This _is_ about what happened, isn't it? You decide this or did Rollins because if you didn't want to be friends..."

"This isn't about that, this is about how _you_ want things! Your actions say this will work, so we can go with it! What's the problem, Kev?" Chris looked at Kevin in confusion, surprised he was so upset about their new script.

"I don't want to go out there and put your head through a fucking television! What the hell Chris, you're my best friend!" Kevin shouted, ignoring the confused look he was given. He was pissed off that Chris would think so little of him to worry about anything else.

"Best friends?" Chris glared at Kevin, his face heating as he thought back on the past eight months. "You have been a great friend Kevin, up until I got with Seth and you couldn't accept no for an answer. When I fucking say stop you think I'm playing hard to get. Best friends don't try and force themselves on the other, no matter what."

"That's not true Chris, I wasn't trying to force you to do anything. I mean, yeah I still want to know what it would be like with you but..." Kevin moved forward, trying to get Chris to understand how he was feeling.

Chris stopped him with a hand, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Look, you're still gonna be my best friend just not on screen anymore, ok? This is what the writers came up with this is what we'll do."

Kevin frowned as he looked closer at his friend. "I've been a real big ass, haven't I? I told you I was cool with you and Rollins and instead I've just been a pain..."

"In my ass and his."

Kevin sighed, turning to find Seth standing behind him. "Look, before you even open your stupid mouth Rollins, I was getting ready to apologize."

"I don't give a flying fuck what you were going to do. All I care about is what you're about to do now and that's back your ass up off of sparkle crotch over there before I beat your ass into the ground." Seth glared at Kevin, his temper making his voice harsher than usual. "I've had enough of telling you to keep your fucking hands off of Chris. You think you can molest him when I'm not around and I won't find out about it?"

"Calm your ass down Seth, I just said I was trying to apologize." Kevin's voice had dropped low, the tone becoming soft and dark.

Seth looked from Chris to Kevin, a grin curving his lips. "Yeah, ok fine, apologize. Just know the next time you try and fuck him I'll make sure you won't ever be able to get it up again." He laughed at the shocked look on Kevin's face and the pleased one on Chris'. "And just in case you forgot who the fuck his literal ass belongs to..." Seth moved past Kevin, pinning Chris against the wall with his body.

"S-seth, what are you..." Chris broke off with a moan as Seth sucked on his neck, marking him for everyone to see. Panting, Chris struggled not to respond, his body flooding with heat the longer Seth worried the sensitive skin beneath his lips. His hips jerked up helplessly when he was bitten, groaning at the action. "Seth...at w-work...st-stop..." Chris gasped, his hands moved up to Seth's back, pulling him closer, eyes drifting closed as Seth pressed against him harder.

Seth pulled back slightly from Chris. "Take a good look Owens. See who can make him look like this and know that no matter what, this entire body, inside and out belongs to _me_. From his heart to his mind, there is nothing that isn't mine and if you think I'm going to share then you can think again." Seth's tone was hard, his gaze direct as he looked at Kevin over his shoulder. "Take a fucking good look at his face now, Owens. This will be the last time you or anyone else will see this particular expression." Turning back to Chris, Seth pressed a leg between Chris' thighs. "Ready, honey?"

Chris panted against Seth's neck, his face hot with embarrassment. He knew they needed to convince Kevin to stop forcing himself on him but had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Shivering, Chris pressed down against the strong thigh between his legs and groaned. He was hard and ready and if this is the only way to get Kevin to understand then so be it. "Y-yes." Chris stammered, pleasure making his body writhe against Seth's thigh. "Seth, please, god don't..." He broke off at the soft click from the door, lifting his head to find Kevin watching them. "W-wait Seth..."

"He wants to see your face then I'll show him your face." Seth growled low, chuckling at the shudder than ran through Chris' body. "Yeah, I know you like to be watched and he wants to see so bad then let him fucking see." Seth kissed Chris hard, enjoying the moan that left him. "Come on honey, put on a good show." He whispered before claiming Chris' lips again. He relished the groan that left Chris, the ragged sound echoing around the room. "Christ that look never gets old." He whispered after pulling back.

Chris shivered as he gripped Seth's shirt. His head dropped back as he panted, hips moving against Seth's leg. When Seth pressed his thigh up, Chris couldn't help the sound that left him. "Seth..." Chris whispered, his hips now grinding down. Swallowing, Chris struggled to open his eyes, staring up into dark pools of desire. "You plan on making me wait?"

Seth grinned as he reached down, cupping Chris through his trunks. "Got your back ups with you? Cause you're about to make a mess and I'm gonna make sure he sees that once and for all you say _my_ name when you come." Running a hand over Chris' erection, he watched as blue eyes widened with lust. Grinning as he pressed harder, Chris swallowed the sound that rose in his throat. "What is it honey, you know you shouldn't hold back."

"Bastard." Chris gasped as he thrust up into Seth's hand. Glancing over at Kevin, he was surprised at how closely he was watching them. "K-kevin is still here, Seth." He groaned as a warm hand slipped beneath his trunks and wrapped around him.

Squeezing the warm, pulsing cock in his hand, Seth pulled back enough to look at Chris' face. "I know, let him watch, fucking pervert. Let him see what it is he will never have." Seth knew about Chris' exhibitionist kink, couldn't help but want to show him off sometimes. "Besides, you like it when someone sees you." He chuckled as Chris' hips stuttered up, his breath coming in choppy, excited gusts.

Chris thrust his hips up into Seth's hand, shivering at the warm pressure. Pulling Seth closer, he wrapped a leg around his waist, whimpering at the feel of him between his thighs. "H-hurry up, Seth, we don't..." He broke off as his back arched away from the wall, the feel of Seth's hands on his ass making him forget everything else. "Now, Seth..." Chris pressed against him, groaning at the hard erection pressed against his. "I-I need to..."

"I know but you wouldn't want Kev over there to miss anything, would you?" Seth grinned as Chris's flush deepened. "Come on baby you know you want to put on a show."

"Fuck you Seth, we don't have..." Chris drifted off at the first brush of a finger over his hole. "Seth, s-seriously, we do..." Chris gasped as two fingers pressed into him, his hips moving counter to their thrusting. "God, please..." He was hard and desperately trying to keep it together. He hadn't liked this plan to begin with, knowing it was giving Kevin what he wanted most. To see him when he came was something he couldn't understand but even Seth had said he loved to watch him. So they had decided to give Kevin what he wanted only with Seth touching him. "I'm not..." Chris panted, pressing his face against Seth's neck. Seth was stroking him in long, tight strokes that had his hips chasing the movements. "Seth, please..."

Seth pressed Chris back against the wall, his hips pressed flush against the other. "We should have..." Seth panted as Chris moved against him. "At home..." Jaw clenching, Seth fought to keep his head clear, aware that Kevin was still in the room with them. He felt a shudder move down his back as he thrust against Chris harder. "Come on sparkle crotch, let me see that beautiful face."

Chris held Seth tighter as his orgasm flooded through him. He pressed his face against Seth's neck, gasping as pleasure raced up and down his spine. It was enough knowing Kevin was sitting there watching them... _him_. Arching up, his head fell back as his leg tightened around Seth's waist.

"And there it is." Kevin whispered in awe.

He heard the whisper from Kevin, ignored it in favor of being released from the hell called his orgasm. "Seth...please..."

Seth gripped Chris' hips as he pressed harder against him. "I know honey, it's ok, we can shower as soon as you..." He grinned as Chris gasped, shuddering against him as he came. Inordinately pleased with himself, Seth watched the flushed face. Stomach twisting with a mix of possessive lust and need. "God if you could see yourself right now."

Chris panted as he tried to answer, only able to manage a weak glare and tired smile. "Bastard, you keep doing that..."

"And you'll always come back for more." Seth grinned down at Chris, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Love you though, sparkle crotch."

Chris grinned up at Seth, a tired curve of his lips. "Yeah well, I love you too, you idiot." He wrapped his arms tighter around Seth's shoulder's moaning as he was kissed again, this time a slow press of their lips that left him breathless.

Pulling back, Seth glanced behind him to look at Kevin. "Make sure you keep your memories, Owens, this will be the last and final time you see that face. Now get the fuck out or I'll make sure to put you out, personally."

Kevin stood up and headed to the door. He turned to look back at Chris, felt his heart twist at the soft smile he gave Seth. _It could have all been mine, I could have had this is I had only..._

Jerking at the thought, Kevin turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He let out a rough sigh of frustration, aware that things between him and his best friend were going to stay just as they were...best friends for life.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth opened the front door as silently as possible, aware that Chris was probably in the back sleep. Setting his bags down, he sighed, relieved to have made it back after seeing the show. Kicking off his shoes, Seth turned and locked the door then headed towards the back. He'd seen Smackdown last week and it had taken everything in him not to leave town and head home then. The sight of Chris bleeding as he cried out in pain had twisted his stomach. It had taken a lot of coercion from Angle to get him to stay until this week.

Walking into the bedroom, he opened the door slowly. Stepping into the room, he paused long enough to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He hadn't told Chris he'd be coming home tonight, wanting to surprise him instead. Pulling his shirt over his head, he headed to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, Seth glanced over at the bed and smiled. Chris lay in the middle, wrapped in their white and gold FOZZY blanket.

Seth headed into the bathroom, he needed a shower and to calm down. The past two weeks had been hell for him. True he'd been able to talk to Chris but it hadn't been enough. After he beat Chris for the United States belt, Owens attacked him. He put Chris' head through a chair and into the side post, almost decapitating him. Seth had seen the match and the calls started shortly after, except from him. It had been two days before he'd heard anything and even then Chris hadn't really been able to speak.

Shaking his head, Seth closed the door then turned the water on in the shower. He was glad to be home, he'd missed their house and his boyfriend. Getting undressed, he stepped into the shower and sighed. The hot water felt good after being on the road for two days. He'd needed to get home as soon as he could and had left shortly after his match Monday night. Standing under the hot spray, he let the water run over him. The hot, stinging spray felt good against his skin. Reaching for his shower gel, he frowned when he noticed the bottle had been moved. Squinting through the fall of water, Seth frowned at the bottle between his and Chris'. This wasn't one of theirs, he knew what they both used and this bottle was nothing like any they've had before. Frowning, Seth finished his shower, washing himself off as quickly and quietly as possible. When he stepped out of the shower, he jerked in surprise to hear the soft, sleep roughened voice behind him.

"Seth? Wh-when did you get in, why didn't you, umm, say you were coming home, I would have picked you up."

Turning, Seth looked at the sleepy looking man in front of him, a grin curving his lips. He watched as Chris yawned again, face flushed from sleep, hair in wild disarray. "Would have been back last week but Angle reminded me I was still at work." Reaching for him, Seth pulled Chris close. Sliding a hand under the blanket that covered him, Seth moved in between the soft, warm material.

"So you take a shower first?" Chris blinked up at the man before him, confused at the change in routine. Glancing over at the shower he frowned. "Whose is that?" He squinted as he tried to read the label. "Seth that's not one of ours."

"I know, I was going to ask you but didn't think you'd know either." He leaned over and picked up the clear bottle. "You didn't pick it up for anyone?" Opening the top, Seth sniffed the gel then frowned. Eyes narrowing, he turned to Chris. "Tell me you don't know whose this is, the scent, tell me it's not who I think it is."

Chris jerked at the sudden tone change, leaning forward to smell the gel. He frowned at the scent, trying to figure out why it was so familiar, until it hit him. "Oh, fuck." He said softly, gaze snapping up to Seth's angry one. "No, Seth, I-I didn't. Look, he hasn't been here I swear, I've been here alone, no one else! I wouldn't have him here in our house, not knowing how you feel about him!"

Seth eased back from Chris, his temper spiking as he listened to his explanation. There was no way he'd been in their house, not after what Chris had gone through two weeks ago. There was no way, he'd let him in their home, let alone their shower. But Seth couldn't quite quell the small voice insisting that he couldn't be wrong if the proof was in his hands. Had Chris come back with Kevin and he just didn't want to say? Or was Chris lying and trying to keep it from him. "If that's the case, why the fuck is this here and in our bathroom!"

"I don't know, ok, I don't know! I've been out most of the week with the band! I haven't had any time to do anything let alone anyone!" Chris looked from Seth to the bottle then back. "I swear to you Seth, since I got home there hasn't been anyone else here!" Chris pulled the blanket tighter around himself, his sleep clouded mind slowly beginning to clear. Squinting at the bottle, he frowned. "That looks like it's brand new." He sighed as he looked around the room, what else was wrong with the house and he hadn't noticed? Were there other things that had been moved or added? "The guest bedroom." Chris whispered, turning and heading out of the bathroom. He tossed the blanket on the bed, shivering at the rush of cool air against his skin, Chris grabbed his lounge pants and put them on. He headed for the door just as Seth pulled him back. "Seth, what..."

"Listen, someone is outside in the hallway." Seth whispered as he pulled Chris back from the door. Moving Chris behind him, Seth looked around for some type of weapon. Whoever it was he wanted to be sure he was prepared.

"Here, take this." Chris handed Seth one of the metal bats they used for practice. Standing behind him, he watched as Seth opened the door as quietly as possible. He was grateful the door opened soundlessly as they left the room. Holding on to Seth's sweats, Chris looked around him and down the hallway. "I locked the door to the guest room earlier this morning before I left. When I got back the door was open but I swear I closed it."

Seth glanced back at Chris, his frown deepening at the soft tone. Chris wasn't forgetful and leaving doors open bothered him. They'd had a break in a while back and it had been unnerving to see the fear that had gripped Chris. "Stay close, ok, don't want any surprises right now." Moving down the hallway, Seth glanced over at the guest bedroom, frowning at the light coming from under the door. Reaching for the handle, he paused as Chris' hand tightened in his sweats. Pushing the door opened, he moved forward, pausing at the figure on the bed. "The fuck you doing in our house asshole?"

Chris looked around Seth, anger making his temper spike as he looked at Jessie. "What in the hell, Jess, how did you get in here?"

Jessie looked up at Seth and Chris standing in the doorway. He was surprised to see Seth, thinking he wouldn't be back home anytime soon. He had wanted to make sure Chris was ok and had come in through the bedroom window. "I wanted to check on Chris, he wasn't returning my calls and I thought something happened to him." Jessie, who was one of the sound guys with FOZZY, had what seemed like more than a crush on Chris.

Chris glared at Jessie, his temper spiking at the surprise on his face. "So you fucking break into our house and make yourself at home in the guest room?! What kind of stalkerish shit is that, Jess? If I didn't answer the phone that must mean I was either sleep or ignoring you!"

"Who the fuck cares about the god damn phone. I want to know how you got in the house and we have a security system." Seth's gaze narrowed on Jessie as he watched him put his phone up. "Don't tell me you called the security company..."

"That's why the code changed?" Glancing from Jessie to Seth, Chris frowned. "I got a call a earlier today asking if we'd authorized a code change, I told them I hadn't but wasn't sure if you had."

"I didn't call them, you set the code up so why would I want to change it?" Seth looked from Chris to Jessie then back. "This weirdo here is stalking you, literally to the point he's changing our security codes?"

"I am not stalking him, I just wanted to make sure he was ok after what happened a few weeks ago!"

"So you break into our house?" Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not cool Jess, on any fucking level. If you needed a place to crash you should have gotten a hotel."

"Fuck that, what the fuck is your hygiene shit doing in our shower?" Seth was tired, frustrated and ready for Jessie to leave. "If you came to check on Chris, what the fuck..." He paused at the look Jessie gave Chris, nerves tingling in warning. Turning to the blond behind him, Seth let out a hiss of displeasure. "Go back to the room honey, I'll be there in a few."

Looking between the two, Chris frowned. He didn't want to leave Seth alone with Jessie, not when he was already upset. "No, Seth, I think I should stay here with you." He watched as Jessie's gaze remained fixed on him. The look making him nervous, Chris moved further behind Seth. "Maybe I'll go back instead." Jessie was beginning to make him uncomfortable with his obsessiveness. It was one thing while at concert's but to break into their house?"

"Make sure you lock the door, I'll be there in a few." Seth leaned over and gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek. He could feel Jessie watching them but ignored him for the moment. When Chris turned and headed back towards their room, Seth turned to Jess. "Ok asshole, spit it out, why the fuck are you at our house."

Jessie glared at Seth, watching as he swung the metal bat idly by his side. "I wanted to check on Chris. I know he was hurt by him during their match the other night and I wanted to make sure he was ok."

"By sneaking into our house! What the fuck kind of weird, stalkerish shit is that Jess? I mean seriously, you don't think that what you're doing is a little creepy?" Seth glared at him, the bat swinging idly from his relaxed fingers. "You almost got your ass beat for this shit." Turning, Seth walked towards the front of the house, irritated at having to deal with this shit so early in the morning. "I just got in, this is not how the fuck I planned on spending my first night back." He muttered, anger lacing each word. "Get out Jess, Chris is fine and after this we'll be changing the locks and security codes." Seth turned to the man behind him, eyes narrowed as he studied him. "Did you fucking shower in our bathroom?"

"Found my shower gel, huh? Well, Chris didn't seem to mind it all that much. I mean, he let me in so I could get clean..."

Seth punched Jessie in the mouth, temper spiking as he struggled to ignore his words. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Seth glared at the other man. "I swear to you, if you come near him again for any reason other than work, I'll make sure you regret it. You broke into our house and then want to say he invited you into our bedroom? I don't believe you, the nerve of you to say the shit you're saying after what the fuck you just did." Dragging him towards the door, Seth opened it and shoved Jess through it backwards. "This is your final warning. You stay the fuck away from Chris or I'll make sure he has one less crazed fan after him." He slammed the door, anger making his hands shake as he locked it and reset the alarm. How long had Jessie been in the house with Chris? Had he been here the entire time Chris had been back? Shaking his head, he sighed, tired from the trip and now this. He leaned against the door, frustration making his fingers curl into his palm.

"Seth?"

Jerking upright, Seth stared at the blond behind him. "Oh, sorry honey was just closing up the house."

Chris frowned at the strained tone, worry making him fidget. "You're agitated by something other than what Jess did, what did he say to get to you?"

"You let him into our bathroom to take a shower. Seems like you didn't mind him being in there that's why he left his stuff." Seth turned towards the kitchen, thoughts now on what he could find quick to eat. He wanted to ignore the fact that someone had broken in again at this time Chris had been here alone.

"You don't believe him do you?" Chris followed Seth to the kitchen, worry creasing his brow. "Seth, please."

"No, damnit I don't believe him, ok? It's just really pissing me off that he had the nerve to try the shit with you here! Christ, if something had happened..." Sitting down at the table, Seth let out a tired groan. "I came back to check on you sparkle crotch. After what happened your first night on Smackdown..."

Chris moved to sit on Seth's lap, sighing as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about that, I'm fine see? I mean yeah it hurt like a bitch but I'm ok." Chris looked down into dark eyes filled with concern and fatigue. "What do we do about Jessie and his breaking in? Do you want me to call Rich and have him handle it?"

"Naw, we'll have to deal with him while on the road and I'm not really in the mood for that right now. How about we worry about it tomorrow?" Running his hands over Chris' back, Seth smiled at the worried look. "Don't worry about it, first thing when we get up we'll change the codes and call the locksmith. We don't have the time to deal with this while on the road. Maybe we should call a house sitter?"

Chris frowned, thinking over the idea. It wasn't a bad one he just didn't trust to many people around his stuff. "I, ummm, fuck Seth if you think it would help?"

"I don't really know but I can't have you in here with idiots trying to molest you. God, what the fuck is wrong with him? Did he really think he could break in and we wouldn't notice? I bet he was after this sparkly ass of yours." Seth grinned as he squeezed Chris' ass, chuckling as he let out a sound of surprise.

"Seth behave, this is serious." Chris started, voice breathless as he squirmed on Seth's lap. He wanted to talk about what happened and what they were going to do but it looked like Seth had different plans. Groaning, Chris pressed his hips down against Seth's, excitement racing along his nerves. "You still should have told me you were coming home."

"What and ruin the surprise?" Seth chuckled as Chris' head dropped back. "Naw, I'm glad I didn't, no telling what the hell would have happened if you had been up waiting for me." Running his hands along Chris' sides, he grinned at the shiver that passed over the tan body. "You know, I'm not really hungry. How about we head back to our room? I had plans to catch a couple of z's when I got in but being able to go to bed with you is more appealing."

Chris chuckled, the sound turning into a groan as Seth bit him on his collar bone. "Carry me to bed?"

Seth grinned as he sat up, hands going to Chris' hips. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Seth squeezed Chris' thighs, waiting as he wrapped his legs around his waist. "Ready?" When Chris nodded, Seth stood him, wrapping one arm around Chris' waist and the other under his hips, he grinned. "You know, I never got my welcome home kiss."

Chris flushed as he leaned up in Seth's arms. "Well hurry and get us to the bedroom and 'll give you more than a welcome home kiss." His laughed echoed around the kitchen and down the hall as Seth moved as fast as he could to their bedroom.

"Welcome home to me." Seth chuckled as he let Chris slide down his body. "God, welcome home to me." He groaned, shuddering as Chris' hands followed the same path as his body.

"Mmm, welcome home, Seth." Chris whispered against his lips, smiling as Seth closed the distance between them. For now they wouldn't worry about the situation with Jessie. Right now was for them and Chris planned to enjoy every single minute of it.


	12. Chapter 12

"The concert was fantastic! Everyone loves _Judas_ and Chris lookes happy to be back on stage!"

Seth grinned over at the road manager for _FOZZY_ , the rock band Chris and his friends had created together. "Yeah, he's loving this new album! It's giving him a chance to just really be free with everything!" They had to shout over the speakers to hear each other but it wasn't a problem. Seth looked from the man next to him to the blond man dancing out on stage. "He really loves his music." He said softly, a smile curving his lips. "Think I'll meet him in his dressing room! I have to get back to work in a few days, so tonight's gonna kinda be about him!"

"Gotcha'! I'll keep the boys occupied on the town, you two enjoy your night!"

Seth chuckled as he patted the shorter man, waving as he turned towards the stairs and down the hall where the dressing rooms were. Chris had insisted on a separate room this time, largely because Seth was with him. Pushing open the door, Seth sighed as he walked into the silent room. He and Chris had plans tonight, especially after the past few weeks of missing each other. He'd been able to catch the first few days of the tour but as it picked up speed, Seth had to go back to work. Focusing on _Extreme Rules_ was all he could do with Chris being so far away.

Tonight however, he'd been able to catch them before they had left the city. It was the last night of their show in San Antonio and RAW just so happened to be in the same city. Grinning, Seth walked over to the closet and pulled out the round blue box. He'd brought it with him after their stop over in London, knowing Chris would love what was inside. He set the box down on the glass table next to the couch, sighing as he lifted the lid. "If this doesn't make you smile I don't know what will. Chris had a thing for well made jackets and scarves. The finer the material the happier he was and this, Seth was sure, was going to make him happy.

"Seth?!"

Looking up, Seth grinned at the blond man standing in the doorway. "Well look at you rock star, how you feeling?"

Chris laughed, walking into the room he threw his arms out wide. "God, the rush of being on stage! It's almost better than being in the ring!" He glanced over at the box on the table, pausing in curiosity. "What, uh, whose is that?" The round box teased him with its half open lid and the grinning man beside it. "Seth, is that for me?"

"Well, since I don't see any other blond hair, blue eyed rock stars in here..." He chuckled at the flush of pleasure blooming on Chris' cheeks. "Come here, want you to see something real quick." Lifting the lid, he waited for Chris to look down into the box.

Chris frowned as he moved the tissue paper, pausing st the feel of the material beneath his fingers. "Seth..." He picked up the dark brown leather bomber, fingers running over the soft material. "This is..."

"The one you saw in the catalog. I got the email when you added it to your wish list. Why didn't you just buy it if you wanted it so badly?" Seth smiled softly at the awed expression. "Didn't think I'd notice?"

"You always notice but this one means a lot. The proceeds go to helping with juvenile diabetes." Chris stared down at the soft leather, rubbing it against his skin until he saw the flash of cream. "You got the scarf too?"

Seth laughed, pulling it out of the box and draping it around Chris' neck. "Of course but the plans I had for it don't include you wearing it anytime soon."

Chris grinned as he looked up at the brunette. "Well since you got my jacket I can't deny you tonight. What did you have in mind?"

"Taboo...tonight, you and me are going to enjoy a night we haven't be able to enjoy for a long, long time."

Chris shivered at the dark tone, grinning as he and Seth packed all of his belongings. "You know, I had planned to come see you in Chicago before I had to be in Phoenix."

"Yeah, well I'm glad this worked out because I'd hate to be the reason you didn't get any rest." Seth chuckled as a pillow narrowly missed his head. "Hey! No throwing things unless it's because you wanna cum on my dick."

Chris blinked at the statement, momentarily distracted by the image that popped in his head. "That doesn't even make sense you idiot!" Chris laughed as he realized he was being made fun of. "Fuck you, Seth, that had to be the wor..." He was cut off by a kiss, sighing as he wrapped his arms around Seth's shoulders. "Hotel or dinner?" He whispered after pulling back.

"Both, we're not leaving till my flight tomorrow night."

Chris grinned, not at all upset with the plan. "Fine by me, just remember that it's not my fault if your back goes out again." He chuckled at the angry shout that sounded behind him. He headed towards the door, laughing as Seth followed close behind him. "Hurry up before I make _you_ dinner tonight!"

"Not like I would care if you did! Get that sparkly ass moving, we have a date and I plan to make sure it's one to remember!" Seth grinned as he followed Chris down the corridor and out to the parking lot. The shake up had separated them as far as work but for them, personally...

"Watch out you idiot!"

Seth blinked as he narrowly missed a speeding car. "Fucking hell." He let out a dark laugh as he looked over at Chris, frowning at the wide eyes. "Hey, hey, not that look, ok? Look at me Chris, I'm fine."

"This fucker tried to..."

"I was daydreaming about that ass of yours, it's ok, let's get to the hotel. I'm ready to get this night started." Seth didn't mention to Chris that he'd seen the driver, knew who it was and planned to deal with later. For now, he planned to fuck Chris in his truck before driving them to the hotel. "Hey sparkle crotch, you know it's been about three weeks, right?"

Chris' steps faltered as he glanced back at Seth. "No, Seth, ok look last time I was so exhausted I couldn't fucking walk." He moved faster, pulling out his keys, he hit the unlock button just as Seth locked the doors. "Seth stop playing."

"I'm not playing, I plan to fuck you in the back of my truck before we leave here."

Chris shivered, swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry throat. "No, we're going to..." He moaned at the arms wrapped around him, already set to give in despite his resolve. "Seth, the hotel..."

"Will be there when we get there." Seth leaned down for another kiss. "Really have missed you, sweetheart."

Chris sighed, giving in as he knew he would. "You just can't seem to play fair, can you?" Unlocking the door, he climbed into the front seat. "This time, I get to be on top, Having the gear shift in my ass along with your dick is not fucking fun."

"But god it had you cumming like never before." Seth's grin turned devious as he followed Chris. "But you being on top works, as long as I'm with you."

They shut the door to the truck, neither seeing the angry man parked across from them. He couldn't see in but from the rocking motion of the vehicle, he had an idea of what was going on. "That fucking should have been me." Voice soft, he tried to control the rage boiling in his chest. He's adored Chris for most of his life and to have to give him up to Rollins... "You enjoy it for now, Rollins. Come next week, I'll make sure that he starts to forget who the fuck you even are." Squinting, he could see the blond hair, watched as the head moved up then down. When Chris let his head drop back, mouth slightly open, he imagined it was _his_ name he moaned. That it was _his_ dick Chris was riding and that he never had to give him up. "Soon Jericho...real soon."


End file.
